The Strange Encounter
by SinTheShadowThief
Summary: Who is this mysterious dark figure with dark violet eyes? Is he foe or ally? Read and find out! Warning: there is language in this story and some gore. This story Updates every THREE weeks on a Sunday!
1. Introduction

Hi everyone who's reading this!This is my first time being on here on this website and my first time writing a story where everyone can read and review by all of you. It's really cool, exciting and nerve racking, so bear with me. This is my first story that I'm publishing on this website from my one of most favorite book series.

Now, you all know or hopefully read the first three or four books of the Forgotten Realms so far where our favorite dark skinned drow Drizzt Do'Urden was on his adventure from his home to the above world. So, you know what happens in these first three books, now he's on the surface world, traveling and searching for a home to call his own. You traveled with him that far with the blind ranger to meeting Catti-brie and Bruenor in Dale but what really happened in between? What happens before he went to Dale, before the meeting the monks and seeing a dragon up close? What happens several days after the fight on Mooshie's Grove and Montolio's death? How did our favorite drow fare as he travels for his home? Follow Drizzt and his feline companion Guenhwyvar traveling far and wide for a place to call home while dodging stereotypical towns and villages that won't let him stay because if his appearance and encounters another person who's just like him but the problem is...he's not from Faerûn or this world at all and that he's stealing something from a traveling carriage that doesn't belong to him. Read on as Drizzt gives chase on this mysterious thief in black to return the item where it rightfully belongs but does it really belongs in this world or another? Is this thief just a cold hearted thief or maybe...a friend? Find out what happened and meet (my OC) an odd character with an mysterious aura or personality about him to match.

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_** There might be hints of Drizzt's future in this story further in the series so I hope everyone read all the books.**

I own some of these OCs in this story.

**Note: **I will probably answer a few reviews at a time and might not be able to update the story. So for right now I'm free until I can find a job and before this fall when I go back to college for a year to finish school. Don't ask about that part. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.

Now I hope you like this story because I just thought of it while reading so many of your Fan-fiction stories. Some might even inspired this. So now without any further to do, here's my first ever Fan-fiction story called **THE STRANGE ENCOUNTER**.

ENJOY! :)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Visitor_

Within the darkness of the night as the bright white moon glows lustfully over the dark forest below, stood a black figure on a hill over looking the eerie scenery before him. A large black forest, as the moon's rays shine down for him to see clearly, more hill tops from a distant and a few mountains further into the distance on the horizon of this scenery. Within a few patches of open canopies of the forest is towns or villages spread apart from each other with bright torches or candle light burning brightly below as they mimic the white clusters of stars surrounding the moon in the dark sky.

The figure stood about six foot or more in his black cloak that slight flutters in the breeze and a broad-brimmed hat that sat firmly on his head. The air is cool tonight and it felt just right and he knows he'll find his target very soon. He needs to or there might be some trouble back home. He sighed which almost match the sound of the breeze.

_How annoying..._, he thought irritably. He search high and low and still couldn't find no trace of his target. This land, this world is still foreign to him. He has no idea where to go and what to do in this foreign world. He sighed again but now it sounded more human with a grunt. _Can this day get any more tiring?_

; _You tell me. I'm the one doing all the work here_; A thought with a otherworldly voice that had an echoing texture to it that popped into his preoccupied head and it sounded as irritated as he was. The figure turns slightly to his left to look over his left shoulder at his companion or comrade that traveled with him.

"You know, you could make this task much easier by using your magic," the figure said over his shoulder with a hint of drone tone in his voice. His voice is cloaked in deep rich, velvet in a slight baritone tone which can swoon both sexes into putty in his hands. He could persuade anyone to his whim but he hardly cared enough to try.

His companion wasn't totally effected by his voice as he grunts sarcastically at him.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" His companion replied sarcastically. "Oh, that's right, I don't want to become a beckon for any magic user to find me! You know very well how magic users in these types of worlds and beyond would kill to have this ultimate power of mine. It's like moth to a flame except more extreme."

The figure in black cloak rolled his dark eyes under his hat. "It was just a suggestion," he muttered then look back to the scenery before him.

"Well next time, suggest something a little less obvious," the companion behind him replied back then went back to concentrating.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as the other companion concentrates hard and the other watches his surroundings. He observed every little detail he can find in the dark night and listens to every little sound the night emanates. He sighed again but with a slight groan mixed into it. He hated waiting. He stood for another moment in this cool night until his companion behind him made a small sound that sounded like a light gasp. He turned to him.

"Did you found it?" He asked with some eagerness in his voice. His companion behind didn't blame him. He wants to retrieve the item and return home as soon as possible, after all, they have a charge waiting back at home. But that still annoyed him.

"Patience, my child," he answered sternly. "I know how much you want to return home as fast as possible but you must remember to be patient." The cloaked figure rolled his eyes again. His companion didn't bother either look or cared at the matter and continued speaking, "I found the item we seek. It's faint but I can feel it. It's somewhere around this area to my knowledge. We must quickly find it and return it where it rightfully belongs." The cloaked figure nodded.

"Where exactly is it?" He asked.

His companion stood on his four furry limbs then trotted by the cloaked figure's feet at his left. His eyes glowed beautifully in the night as they stare into the dark scenery. His eye are the color of the sun but with a golden-amber with green-yellow hue into them. They gleamed with anticipation and intelligence. He looked straight beyond the mountains before him and blinked once. Images of a carriage with men riding horses surrounding the carriage and inside was a young man or noble wearing fine jewelry and clothing, clutching tightly on a small chest on his lap. The young noble seemed to more paranoid than any noble as they travel at night knowing there will be thieves among the darkness, that's why he had so many guards surrounding him. Of course he would but he has no idea that a certain thief is watching his every movement right now. He Watched as the group travel further down the grovel road towards the closet town near them.

The golden eyed companion blinked once again and the image was gone from his sight. He then lifts his furry angular head slightly up and pointed with his nose. "In that direction. About two to three miles from here. There is a group traveling to a town that's quite well known to us with a nobleman holding our prize," he indicated. "But be careful, there are many guards surrounding our treasure so we must be discreet and quick." The cloaked figure beside him made a short _hmph_ sound in the back of his throat and nodded.

"That doesn't sound too bad. At least we'll get some entertainment along the way," he said with a hint of cheerful tone in his voice. "It seems that young nobleman is expecting company." Then he looks down at his companion by his feet and smiled mischievously on his pale lips. "Well, let's not keep him waiting." The cloaked figure held his left arm out to his side as his second companion leaped onto it with grace then place himself comfortably on the crook of the cloaked figure's left side of his neck.

With his furry friend safely snugged on his left shoulder, the cloaked figure leaped with grace and strength from the hill he was standing on to the ground below. He somehow didn't hit any branches of the trees as he fell in silence then land in ease only making the grass below him slight rustle under his weight. Now finally set on the ground, he ran like the wind but no sound escaped him as he took great strides into the dark forest, making the breeze take any sound away from him as his feet impact the ground. He was about to use Shadow to help fly across but he took the scenic route instead, enjoying the feel of his strong legs. No one, not even the night creatures noticed him as he ran on by in silence. He then blended into the dark and then finally disappeared into the dark forest towards his goal with a mischievous smile etched on his pale face.


	3. Ch1 The Lone Traveler

_The Lone Traveler_

_Drizzt_

He travels on the lonely grovel road in search of a place to call home but is there such a place for a wondering drow? Who can be sure as Drizzt Do'Urden, a ranger, walks along the dirty trail to find this place.

The scenery around him was as beautiful as it sounds; the luscious green of grass and leaves of the trees and bushes at his sides, the warm breeze of mid summer blows about him, the sky was clear and blue as many story tellers describe in their books he read, birds sang or chirped their calls to one another as small animals scurry across the forest floor from tree to tree or sometimes bush to bush, and the distance hills across the land as he walks were magnificent to his sensitive eyes.

The sun was bright and warm against his clothed skin but he was still getting use to the bright surface world as he was from the underworld of caves and darkness which is well known to be called Underdark.

He walked on with his forest green cloak closed tightly around him and his hood up and over his face as he travels along road, looking for his ideal home and also a place to rest.

Drizzt tread from one village or town to the next but still no matter what, all refused his welcome because of his appearance. Believe him, he tried to hide his face and skin as best as any elf could do but instead he got the suspicious types who had to investigate his purpose of being there and when they had a chance to get a glance on his skin and saw a strand of white star hair over the ebony skin, they instantly went on the defensive and shoo Drizzt away. He did his best not to get involve into a senseless fight even they egg him on, then move on to the next village or town near by but he knew the results will always be the same but no one can blame him for trying. When no one would let him in, he always sleep outside which is actually the best place he likes to sleep. He can either make a make-shift shelter or find an abandon cave and enjoy the changes in the sky.

He'll never tire from watching the sky change its colors from clear sky blue then it darkens to blue then blue-violet and purple then black as the sun sets in the horizon. Then bright white dots appear in the black sky in small groups of clusters surrounding the bright pale white moon that rises before him and the scene around him begins to change with the setting sun. Everything around him begins to fade into the darkness, the trees green leaves now become black, the trunks appear to be more thicker than they are in the light, birds quiet down then went silent, hardly any morning animals made a sound or appearance and the forest seemed more menacing to ones eyes but it is really just the beauty of it in the night. A few insects chirped or singed their calls into the night air and from a distance, occasionally he hears a wolf's call toward its pack and a few of its members answers back. He loved the surface even more.

It wasn't never this noisy in the habitat of the Underdark; it's always silent, stay in the darkness to make sure no predator will find you and hope for the best that you'll survive in the dark. Thinking of the Underdark reminds him of his close companion he left behind and the death of his father. Drizzt shook his head to get rid of those sad memories because what he did was the right thing. He left that dark world into the surface world of light and change. He will start anew in this world as himself as his old friend Montolio encouraged him to do. A small pun of pain hit his chest as he remembers living on Mooshie's Grove with Montolio, a blind ranger. He was a wonderful teacher and friend to Drizzt, the first to ever made Drizzt right a home on the surface world. He had his mischievous moments which Drizzt dread sometimes, a strong will to fight on living like any other and a great fighter even though he's completely blind. A very skillful blind man at that. Drizzt have never met a blind person that can fight that well. Drizzt chuckled when he remembers Montolio easily beat him in a sparring. Drizzt, to this day still can't comprehend how he did that, even though Montolio explained it to him. Thinking on the encounter more and more only made Drizzt slightly depressed. He lost his only first friend on the surface world but he knows Montolio's spirit lives within him as long as the Goddess Mielikki wills him.

Now traveling at night, Drizzt looks for a decent cave near by within the dark forest but so far finds nothing. So he calls upon his loyal and only friend. He brought out a small well sculpted black figurine from his left pouch which is a black sculptor of a panther and set on the ground and called, " Guenhwyvar, come my shadow." Then a black mist formed about the figurine then it grow and took shape into a large black panther that reach about to his mid way of his chest, her sleek structure and well built muscles form under that pitch black fur coat with a long tail that twitched with anticipation and pleasure on seeing Drizzt again. Guenhawyvar swung her angular head slightly left then right, as if surveying the area for anything suspicious before looking towards her master and only companion with warm glee in her yellow eyes. If cats could smile then she would be as she gaze at her friend then pouncde on him before he could even react. He laughed and squirmed under her weight as she licks his face then rubs against him.

"Yes, Guen, I missed you too," he chuckled then Guen causally rolls of him to her feet as he straighten himself and stood beside her. He looks down at her. "Now, let's find a decent place to rest, if you would not mind of course to help me find it?" She don't need further encouraging as she trotted off into the dark forest, searching for a good place for them rest. Drizzt then begins his own search for maybe a comfortable grove or cave for them to rest. A few moments passed and still he couldn't find anything so he continue on his search.

Suddenly he heard a snap from a distance as if a twig was stepped on. He froze and listened. He can faintly hear running of feet but he wasn't sure if it was the wind or an animal. He stood there, waited and listened. It wasn't Guen for she went the opposite direction from him but it still came from where she run off to. No, this sounds like feet of a person running from a distance or so he think they are. And they sound like they're coming near by but where? He looked far into that dark forest, thankful for heat vision for being born into a dark world. He searched and searched and found tiny body heat of rodents and a few raccoons but that's all. Nothing big as a wolf or human appeared in front of him. But what he didn't know is that a black shadow darted passed him at his left into the forest behind him, making a sudden gust of wind. Drizzt felt the sudden rush of air at his left and instinctively turn to see but found nothing as the wind died down. He then waited and listened again but all he could hear is the chirping of the bugs and some soft occasional breeze but that didn't stop him from being cautious as he went back searching for a resting place.

Several moments later of searching, Drizzt found a good abandon cave or a den that's hidden within the large hill before him and between two trees with thick trucks and canopies. It was an ideal spot for any large animal who wants to hide their young from predators. He walks towards the den, checking around for any signs of use by any large animals or other and found no traces of foot prints, stench since animals use smell to mark their territory or any significant signs of something near by and even if there were, then marks of foot prints have either faded, the smell communication died down or that nothing really used this den. He went inside of the den anyways, knowing it's better hidden than out in the open without protection. So far, it's a decent den that's large enough to hold two large bears which is prefect for Guen and him.

Now that's settled, he placed his supplies on the ground inside of the den and went out to gather wood for the fire. When he came back to still an empty den, no Guen just of yet. He got the fire burning brightly in the night then sat down and lean against the wall of the den waiting for Guen. He waited and waited and still no Guen. He began to worry.

"I wonder what is taking Guen so long...?" He thought out loud to himself as he waited.

* * *

_Guenhwyvar_

Guen leaped and trotted through the dark forest, looking for a perfect place to rest but still she couldn't find anything. She love the out doors as much as any creature, including her master but sometimes she wishes they can rest somewhere that's not out in the open for creatures and humans to attack unexpectedly. She worries for her master's sake but can't help to love the outside as she leaped to another base of a large tree. The night swallowed her sleek form as she trotted again into the night, searching for a place to rest but again she found nothing. She lightly growled that almost resemble to a rough sigh of a human with disappointment. She wondered if her master found a resting spot for them, so she slightly turns to her right and spotted movement. She froze. Like her master, she waited and listened. There was more movement in a distance and it sounded close.

Every inch of her muscles on her body tensed, her short thick black coat bristled and stood on end, her round ears flatten on her large angular head and she was in a stance ready to pounce at anything that comes her way. He long tail was down cast with a slight arch at her hindquarters. She was in a defensive pose, ready to attack as she patiently waited and carefully listened.

The sound of running feet came closer towards her way as she stood there patiently. Then it get closer and closer then it hit the bushes which made them shook and rustle vigorously before her eyes. She growled and took a involuntary step forward, getting ready to pounce at the on coming assailant. The bushes continue to shake wildly until a black shadow darted out towards her way. She instantly jumped and pounced it to the ground with her large two claw extended front paws. There was a small cry of sudden surprise from the creature under her then she looked down at it carefully. It turned out to be a raccoon, a too large to be a normal raccoon that was close to the size of her two large paws. It thrashed around and cried out as it tried to wiggle from under her grasp. She was annoyed. To think a raccoon no bigger than her paws made her nervous a few moments ago. She was about to let it go but then she had a thought that her master haven't eaten anything for quite awhile.

Her gaze went down toward now quiet and tired raccoon under her paws, knowing it can't escape from her powerful grasp. If she could shrug, she could have with her non-existing shoulders but instead she softly snorted and stood to release it but another sound caught her ears. Her ears went up as too her head, searching for this new sound.

It sounded strange to her ears; it sounded like running feet but not like the raccoon's but it sounded strangely more similar to human feet. She extremely listened to far off to her right towards that sound. This is very odd to her hearing. The running foot steps sound almost as the gust wind through the forest. She couldn't tell if she was hearing things or that there's something heading her way as she stood there.

The raccoon noticed noticed she was distracted and trashed again with its new found energy it had left to escape from under her paws. Guen felt the movement and looks back down with irritation for it distracted her from her investigation.

Just then a black shadow flashed and darted beside her left as it pass by. A sudden gust of wind blow by Guen which made her look up and around her but found nothing as the wind decreases its speed and everything went silent. All she heard was noise of the night of chirping bugs and occasional calls from small nocturnal animals in a distant. She could not find the suspect that made the sound or could not hear that particular noise either. She gave another faint growl that almost sounded like a human sigh of frustration then looks down at the raccoon under her paws. It tired once again from trashing to much. Her ears flatted on her head, knowing this creature was at fault for making her distracted from that strange sound. She was about to release it earlier but she changed her mind and thought about dinner for her master. So she then bent down and silenced the raccoon forever. She then lifted the listless creature in her mouth and trotted towards her master.

* * *

_Drizzt_

Drizzt sat there waiting for Guen's return but when she didn't, he worries began to increase. He stood then walked out of the den, ready himself for the search but just then he noticed a black form emerge from the darkness of the forest into the light of the fire behind him and trotted towards him. He tensed for a moment then relaxed as he noticed the familiar silvery yellow gleam that is eyes of his trusted companion. Guen causally trotted towards him with something in her mouth. Drizzt was at first confused of the object then realizes that Guen brought him some food which is a dead raccoon. He chuckled and went to her; he went down on one knee and enveloped her in a hug around her graceful neck, she growled a purr in response.

"You have worried me greatly, Guen," Drizzt said softly to her as he straighten from the hug to look at her. "But I am glade that you are safe and you brought dinner too." Guen released her catch into Drizzt's hands which Drizzt nodded gratefully at her then stood and went towards the fire. Guen followed closely behind. Drizzt set a cooking place as he skinned the dead raccoon then placed it above the fire and waited for it to roast.

Guen calmly and comfortably curled around Drizzt and laid just behind him while facing the outside of the den. For a while in comfortable silence they waited for the food to be done. Drizzt read one of the few of the books that he taken a liking to from Montolio's home and Guen rested her head on her front paws, guarding the entrance of the den. She could not help but feel a bit edgy of her earlier encounter with an unknown creature but relaxed knowing that Drizzt was close by and safe at her side.

When the food was ready, Drizzt broke a few pieces for Guen and shared it with her as they ate together in the den. Finished eating their meal, Drizzt properly deposed the mess and bones then laid back, resting on Guen's comfortable body heat and fell asleep. Both are light sleepers but he let Guen take this watch tonight, closing the deep forest green cloak about himself as he slept. Guen, sensing her duty, rested lightly by her friend's side, knowing she won't sleep well tonight as she listened to every little sound of the night, knowing out there is that same creature that made that odd noise earlier is roaming in the darkness.

* * *

_Shadow_

One slept deeply as the other slept lightly for the rest of the night but Guen's uneasiness is just as a lone dark figure stood withing the tree line surrounding the den, watching the odd pair sleep from within the shadows as the fire dies down before it too disappeared into the night in silence, taking the light from the dying fire with it. Leaving the pair in the warm hold of the glowing light of the pale white moon.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Busy worry about my health since I have Corhns Disease, so some time in the future, updating the next chapters will take a bit longer. And I'm still searching for a job so...yeah. If you want to Review me, go right ahead. I don't mind. Just right now I'm a bit busy with the next chapter and with everything else that's going on with my life. I hope you like it so far. :)


	4. Ch 2 The Encounter

A/N: I'm back everyone! Sorry it took so long to return but the bills are paid and now we can continue wit the story. YAY!XD I know at first the story is boring but trust me it's getting good. So far I found no reviews as of yet, so I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Either way I hope you're enjoying this story. Oh yeah, I finally set a date of Updating this story. (Clears throat)

**READ THIS: Every three weeks on a Sunday, afternoon or late, I will Update the story with a new chapter starting today!**So please be patient my fellow readers.

If you like this story let me know so I can continue, but if you don't, I still want to know. I'll let you vote now and by _**April 14**_, I hope to see some votes. If I see none then I'll abandon this story for good. As much I hate doing this but I just need to know before I continue. Here is what you're voting:

I **DON'T** like the story-

I **DO** like the story-

I'll be back on April 14 to see if anyone voted. I really do pray that all of you voted so I can continue with story because it's a branch from the original story that I already finished the first book, I'm starting book two. So without any further talking from this author, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_The Encounter_

_Drizzt_

After that night rest, Drizzt send Guen back to her Astral Plain which she reluctantly followed his command and circled around the figurine then formed into black mist surrounding it before disappearing. Drizzt nodded and picked up the black figurine then placed it in his side pouch. He then trampled on the fire wood into the ground then trek back to the grovel road to continue traveling towards his home.

Many leagues have past as he walked on the grovel road without a hitch from any passer by travelers or thieves, then again, who would want to challenge a drow? So far, when occasional travelers walk by, all they see is a ranger thanks to the dark forest green cloak Drizzt wears about him and said nothing to him but a greeting which he returned with a nod. None have noticed ebony skin as dark as starless night, star white hair with a few strands loose over his handsome elven face or the bright lavender eyes that glowed from beneath the hood. For all they know, Drizzt could be a ranger set on a mission or assignment towards distant villages or towns up ahead and doesn't want to be in his way. A few even wished him luck on his assignment which Drizzt said with a thanks in common tongue. Again, no one noticed or seemed to care about Drizzt's slight thick accent as he speaks common tongue in return which Drizzt actually quite grateful. He felt like he belongs as he travels to his destination which he hopes it will be his home.

The sun begins to set before him as he walks further down the road. Sky once again changes all around him, including the scenery. He loved how everything slowly begins to fade into darkness but there was still enough light to travel but that didn't stop him, he continued to walk on the grovel road. He didn't want stop just yet till his feet says otherwise. He continue walking when he heard a shout from up ahead of the road with his good keen ears. _What's this...?_ He thought in slight surprise. He listened. It sounded like men as the shouts gets louder the closer he walks but still muffled by the forest around the corner. He increased his pace. Suddenly he heard sword upon sword as they clash with a high metal tone into the air.

A few birds from up ahead few out from the canopies of trees as the shouts and clashing of swords begins to grow louder and thicker. Drizzt knows there where people in trouble but can he risk someone seeing his appearance as he fights? Drizzt shook his head and ran up ahead, willing to take the risk to save lives, after all, that is what any ranger would do. He then reaches for the figurine at his pouch but thought better of it, only call Guen when he truly need her aid. With that he race around the turn on the road with grace and speed of any elf to aid to whom ever need help with his two decorative scimitars, he acquired from Montolio, drawn, ready for battle that is just around the corner.

* * *

_The Visitor_

He finally made it to his view point last night on a rock cliff that looms over the road below and there he waits for his target to present himself. He stayed there throughout the entire day, slept comfortably then awoken in morning light to sounds of traveling boots and a few horses but none was his target then went back to sleep.

Beside his sleeping form was his companion, a small creature sitting at the edge of the cliff with slightly large pointed ears, his fur was black as night, the lustrous shine of royal blue and green, and every fiber of the fur glittered in the setting sun and a long tail lightly curled about it as the tail twitched with great interest and very alert to his surroundings. The whiskers of the small angular head occasionally twitched with the tail, tasting the air for the right scent of their target. The creature's almond shaped eyes gleamed a golden-amber hue with colors of green, blue, indigo, violet and purple of intelligence. This creature can be called a cat, if you will, but he can do more then be a cat and beyond. For now, he chose to act and be a cat so his small body can blend in easily in the background. The ears of the cat swivel to every sound of the travelers or merchants below him, he hears the footing of horses then booted feet of people before it went silent for a while till more walked by near the cliff. The cat begins to wonder if his hunch was right as the sun sets which then brought less and less of travelers as the day turns to late noon. A rare occasions, the cat would here another passing by but on a horse instead of walking, it is quicker on horse when traveling at night. Suddenly the sleeping form of his companion awakens beside him. The cat turn to his right to watch the young man shifted under his black cloak. _Ah, the sleeping beauty finally awakens.._, the cat thought with a light chuckle.

The young man groaned then yawned as he stretched in a lying position before sitting up while lifting the cloak off of him. The young man wears all black clothes; no sleeves jacket that reaches to his ankles, black silk shirt with long sleeves, leather gloves that reach mid way of his arm, on his waist is a black silver studded belt with sterling silver chain that is wrapped around the belt, pants that hugged his legs and leather boots that reached mid way of his thighs with silver buckles on each side. At his right side is two twin sheathed swords with leather hilts and studded emblem sheaths and his broad brim black hat.

Under all that material is a very handsome young man; the young man's skin was now warm caramel but slightly a bit darker, full lips, beyond shoulder length black silky hair that is tied at the base of his skull and what made him interesting was his deep violet eyes that resembles black. On the left side of his face is two visible scars; from his forehead, on his left eye to his chin and the other on his left cheek where they meet to make an upside down cross. His dark skin help see more scars about his neck but they're well hidden under the collar of the tunic. He stretched once more before turning towards the cat with a tried smile on his colored face and his dark eyes sparkle for second then went black again.

"So, any news about our target?" He asked in his deep rich, velvet in a slight baritone seductive voice. Even if it is cloaked of sleep, it still can have effect on any one.

The cat chuckled and shook its furry head. "Nothing just of yet. Give it time...," the cat replied in its beautiful otherworldly voice. Like the young man's, it can effect on any one or anything which is very disturbing for most creatures, including the young man.

The young man nodded then quickly went to his feet to gather himself, ready to launch an quick stealthy ambush when it is time. He put the two sheathed twin swords in his belt on each of his sides, brought the black cloak about his tall frame, clasping about his neck and then set the broad-brimmed black hat firmly on his head. He nodded at himself before kneeling beside the cat.

The cat went back to scouting the area again, searching for their target as the day goes on into late noon. The sun dips near the horizon, the sky nearly close to dark and they can see the first stars appearing above them. When the sun sets, the skin of the young man beside the cat slowly fades from warm caramel brown to light pale brown then pale peach before turning completely pale. This was a regular thing for the cat but he couldn't help but stare and watch the boy's skin color change. He sadly shook his head. _That's the curse, I'm afraid_, he thought with light melancholy tone. _He'll never be human_. Then he went back to searching for their target with his companion.

Seeing the stars coming out above their heads made the cat worry. _I know I sensed that magic coming this way but where? _The cat thought with some distress. _Don't tell me I'm wrong...?_ Both waited until they heard galloping sound of horses from a distance getting closer. The now pale skin young man in black smiled. _Here they come..._, he thought as he went to one knee and set himself closer to the edge of the cliff but kept his body crushed down so their victims won't see him in the fading light.

Finally the traveling group came into view as they pass near the cliff. Both the cat and the young man had a good look on the flags or emblems each guard was carrying as they travel down which is a circlet of leaves and a few flowers surrounding a bird that is best describe as a peacock dancing in the circlet and it is in pure silver. The silver dazzled in the fading light as each guard wear them well on their small flags or fabrics with theme colors of the house or noble family they represent which are blue, green, white and indigo. Both the cat and the young man watched as the group of guards surrounding a wooden hand crafted carriage which only the riches of nobles ride and inside is their target they have be waiting for.

;_Are you ready?_ ; The young man asked the cat and the cat nodded.

;_Ready as I ever be_; He replied back into young man's head then hopped onto his left shoulder, extending his claws to grip tightly for the on coming ride. The young man wince at the action.

;_Easy with those claws of yours_; He chuckled. ;_Do I have to cut them down again when we get home?_;

The cat growled with irritation. ; _Look, young one, do you want me to fall off your shoulder? 'Cause I don't! And trust me, you'll regret it later when you try to cut my claws_; The young man rolled his dark eyes with a smile on his pale lips.

;_Geez, just trying to lighten the tension, that's all_; And with that he waited for the right moment as the sun finally went down which made everything around him dark to help him blend with the background and touched an cool object under the collar of his jacket. It was a necklace that held a black diamond gemstone which made him invisible. The gem slightly warmed in his grasp before making his appearance vanish with the cat on his shoulder. Then he made a great leap onto the carriage and landed squarely on his feet with a light thump that shouldn't alert anyone. A few guards surrounding the carriage heard this light thump and looked around but saw no one or anything that could have caused that. He shrugged his shoulders and continue looking ahead of him.

The man in black can only chuckle inwardly then knelt towards the back open window of the carriage before looking up. No moon in the sky yet still a bit cloudy but they still have to hurry, the stone maybe hiding them in plain sight but the light of the moon can reveal a shadow upon a carriage which then will alarm the surrounding guards. The young man nodded to the cat which it nodded back then used his grace to jump on top of the carriage which reveal his black small sleek form before using his lithe body and claws to climb down like a squirrel would towards the back window of the carriage. So far, not a single armored guard noticed a black shape climbing down into the back open window which is a good sign, they hope.

The cat then sat on the ledge of the window for a moment to take in the scene before him.

Inside the carriage are two armed guards who are sleeping steadily on the duty but he knows very well they could be sleeping lightly. One looked more like the general of this small troop but he had his silver emblem cloak closed tightly about him as he slept and next to him is probably his second in command but the cat sense the boy is about fifteen but is quite tall for his age and a bit muscle toned about his frame. Both seem to share some features upon their faces which means they're must be related by blood, probably father and son. But the cat shouldn't worry about that and take its eyes away from the sleeping guards and look at both of its sides where he sat.

On the cat's right is a large man in fine robes of red and silver, which he is the only man in robes of red out of all the others, with the hood over his head as he slept. His slightly large body frame told the cat that he have his far share of battles from the past with his brown sheathed sword hanging at his right side of waist.

The cat crept a bit further inside then look on to his left so see the young lord sleeping peacefully with their prize in his small hands but was astonished of what he sees before his eyes. The young lord who was holding their prize turns out to be a young sleeping lady.

Her face made it seem to confuse enemies or any of her being a young lord from afar but actually when close, you can clearly long dark lashes, small pale peach rose lips that is more feminine to be a male and smooth delicate fair skin and features that any man will fall for in the future. Her hair, which was chopped short to the level of her small chin to assist with the illusion of a young lord appearance, is warm brown and very tightly curled that form into locks around her small innocent face but if you look closely, there is some auburn color mixed into that luscious brown curly locks. Who ever was her mother, she must have been the most beautiful to catch the father of this young lady eye.

Her attire is an odd choice of clothing for a lady which is a slight stiff but breathable jacket with buttons fasten from her chin to her thighs, thick leggings, soft texture short heeled boots to mid way of her thighs, a sheathed sword but inches smaller with a sheathed dagger at her hips, and a hooded cloak with silver edgings and an interior what seemed to be wolf's fur but not just any wolf's fur, an worg's fur. The cloak seems heavy on her small shoulders but in actuality, the fur is very light weight and rare to wear upon. There must have been a great hunter that caught a worg in her name to make it into a cloak. On the outside of the cloak is that symbol of the silver peacock with its head and tail plumes blossom widely as its wings open at the sides which form into a circle around its head and its feet clutched onto the wooden circlet with leaves and blooming flowers that surrounds it which is also silver. The young lady's clothes are white and silver, including the boots. She looked beyond innocent, she looked pure like a young lady should even though she's wearing male clothing.

The cat shook his furry head and set his golden-amber eyes upon the small wooden chest on her lap; a small brown oak square chest with width and length of four inches, it was hand crafted to a smooth polished surface with the same silver emblem of her house on the lid, locked securely with iron locks that must be open with a certain key that only a royal family member can possess. The cat sighed within his mind. _Looks like it's going to be a long night_, he thought wearily then plop himself on the soft cushion between the young lady the man in red. He checked around to make sure no one was awake but when he only get light snoring from everyone he continue towards the small chest on the young lady's lap. The small chest was held tightly in the young girl's hold which might be a slight hindrance for the cat because he has to find a way to remove the chest without waking her. He looked at her sleeping face of a child but he knows she peacefully as she held greatly to her treasure.

He concentrated into her mind, a warm memory of her mother and her together in a garden appeared in his vision which send guilt throughout his small form. He now understand that this chest held something dear to her mother who passed away when she was still a child. He can only sigh inwardly again but more frustration and shame. He going to have to take something precious from the girl but he had no choice, if _**They**_ get their hands on this object, who knows what mayhem they'll cause to more than one world. He sighed in his mind once again before preceding to retrieve the object from the child's grasp.

He carefully encourage her to fall more deeply into sleep which she responded with a light sigh then tilt her head to the side so it could lean against the wall of carriage, and with that action her grip on the small chest loosened until her hands lay listlessly on each of her thighs. He flicked his ears around him to listened to the others sleeping near by but hears nothing except light snoring before using his ability on the chest to make it lift. With little use of his energy, the small chest rises ever so perfectly into the air above the child's lap before it rise further into air then smoothly travels towards the back open window.

The young thief knelt there patiently for his partner to finish on retrieving the prize, looking beyond him then up into the sky, noticing the black with many white dots which are stars starting to lit up with some pale white light from a distance from behind a few clouds. He lightly tsked his tongue against his teeth. _If that cat don't hurry up..._, he thought in frustration until he heard the otherworldly voice entered into his head.

;Be set. It is coming your way, hurry to catch it before someone sees it; The cat instructed to the thief. The young thief rolled his eyes but relief that finally they got what they needed then they'll be off. He scoot towards the edge to the back of the carriage with his hands lowered down before the window, ready.

The cat felt more than saw the young thief's hands lower before his eyes at the window then instructed the chest to float towards the thief's readied hands. The chest followed his orders and flowed towards the hands but as the young thief took hold on them which the chest disappeared, the carriage came over a bump upon the grovel road which made the carriage shook and tip slightly to the right. The young thief quickly straighten back when the carriage buckled under him, trying his best not to fall over to get trampled by the hoofed feet of horses behind the carriage, this surprised event made the cat jumped and gave out a mewing growl of shock as the carriage shook but not only did it surprised the cat, it woke the sleepers inside the carriage. The two guards awoken to the bump with startled expressions on their faces before relaxing back into their seats, the man in red and silver robes woke up with a loud snort and straighten from his seat and finally the young child was startled awake with wide open eyes and a small gasp as she gaze upon everyone. She soon relaxed as the carriage ride continues somewhat smoothly on the grovel road. The others did the same as they lean back into their seats.

The young lady was about to clutch tightly onto her treasured chest against her small body when she suddenly felt nothing but air. Her eyes shot open with a start then looked around. She searched within the small carriage space, wondered that maybe it fell on the floor and went under the seat when they hit the bump. She went under the cushioned seat of hers and the red and silver robes then under the guards' seat. This surprised the men that their lady is getting dirty with this action. The guards and the man in red and silver robes noticed her movements with questioning looks.

"What are you looking for, my lady?" The young solider asked across from her, not liking the frighten and panicked look on her beautiful face. She searched and searched by feeling the small area within the carriage with her hands since the carriage is quite dark but found nothing within the carpeted floor and the cushions with occasional booted feet of her companions. Her eyes began to water, she began to panicked even more than before then she sobbed. She couldn't find her treasure, her more possession that she gotten from her mother before she passed. It was the only thing that she had from her mother since everything else was destroyed or burned. The young lady about to sat back up into her seat with tears streaking down her fair face when she heard a low growling mew under the cushion seat. She turned to the seat at her right, which is her seat, and reached under to find what made that sound.

The cat fell backwards when the carriage buckled and tipped but he quickly regains his balance by twisting his lithe body and landed on his feet as any cat would do. He was now aggravated. _**Of course**__, it can't be _**that**_ simple!_ He thought with irritation. _Fate just _**had**_ to add that into this just to make things more difficult for us. I can't believe this_.

And thanks to that bump it woke everyone in the carriage which he quickly ducks underneath the seat of robed man and the young lady. He stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch his breath and think of a way out before he saw the young girl within the darkness and froze. He watched as she searched in the darkness for something she lost and the cat knows what it is then she began to sob. He flattened his ears as his long tail twitched with annoyance. _Oh lovely, just what I need... guilt_, he thought in dread and without a thinking, he let out a small growling mewing noise of frustration from under the seat then he quickly realized what he did and stopped instantly. But the damage is already done as the young girl kneeling by the seat paused for a moment when she heard that sound, the cat underneath the seat froze. For moment he thought she would continue searching or go back to her seat but instead, the young girl bent further down ground level then reached under the seat. The cat's little beats faster and his body stiffen with anticipation as the girl's gloved hand reach towards his direction.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, had to stop here because now it's getting good and a cliff hanger always catches the readers' attention to read more, at least that's what some people told me. Sorry but I have to cut short on this chapter but there will be more. I just everyone voted. The next chapter _**will**_ involve our favorite drow Drizzt fighting the thief. I'm just working on the description on the battle while re-reading the books again to remember the awesome fighting skills Drizzt has. So I'll see you Sunday, April 14, at least I hope I do.


	5. Ch 3 The Battle of the Twin Swords

A/N: Wooowwww...no one leaves me any votes or reviews except one person... :I Hmmm...

Well, thank you very much, gust neko, for leaving me one vote. For you and anyone who didn't leave a vote but still wants me to continue, I will continue.

Again, thank you, gust neko. I hope there are more like you who becomes a fan of this story.

* * *

_The Battle of Scimitars and the Twin Black Swords_

_The Visitor_

The cat's golden-amber eyes widens, his body stiffen as his little heart beats with anticipation as the young girl reaches under the seat towards his way. He didn't know what to do besides disappear but that will acquire him to use his magic which will alert other magic users in this world of his presence and he doesn't need more on his plate.

As the white silver gloved hand reached far enough to touch him, he had no choice but to react which is tightening his ears flat on his small angular head and growled a warning to the gloved hand.

The young Lady who noticed the cat's presence flinched at the sudden growl under the seat. Her two guards and guardian looked at her oddly as she looks further under the seat. The guardian in red and silver robes reacted first with a hint of distaste in his deep voice, "Young Lady, what in Gods name are you doing?!" She didn't respond or even heard his voice as she tries to get a better look on their intruder with her head placed slightly above the carpeted floor then saw two bright yellowish-green orbs staring back at her from the dark; they glared at her as if warning her not to come near. _Oh!_ She thought in shock of their appearance then relaxed when she realize what they belong to.

"My Lady, please rise from the filthy carpet at once!" Her guardian nagged. "You can't afford to dirty your clothes!" She rolled her eyes as his constant nagging but obliged and went to her knees. She looked at the three men who are staring at her in shock and question. She shrugged her small shoulders.

"I found a cat under the seat," she said with great interest in her clear, gentle voice. Her pale blue eyes sparkle with delight and curiosity that they almost appear to be silver.

The men in the carriage looked at her as if she gone insane. The man in the red and silver robes shook his head which made the hood fall even further over his face, he noticed and quickly pulled the hood back on top of his head that revealed his well trimmed black breaded face and piercing green eyes that seemed to glow under the shadowing of the hood.

"Now now, my Lady," he said gently with a slight snicker and annoyance in his voice. "You know very well that there is no animal within this carriage because it is well sealed from the any outside intruders." _Until now, of course_, the cat thought smugly with a mental snicker. "Nothing small or big can invade this carriage while we're in here," the man in the red robes try to convince her but she stood her ground or more kneeling as she stared hard at him with those powerful pale blue eyes then she crossed her arms on her chest and made a huff sound from her throat as if like a child being told that they're wrong. The cat almost gave her applause for her bravo but right now he needs to get out and fast before he gets discovered fully. He does not want to be somebody's pet.

The thief on top of the carriage straighten when the carriage did then put the small chest into his black tunic before looking for the cat with great concern. When he began to hear voice stirring within the carriage, he knew instantly the group inside woke up from the sudden bump from earlier. _Shit! Now what?_ He thought with frustration. He had to find a way for the cat to escape without being noticed but how? He rubbed his chin with his left hand then heard a quick whip sound behind him. He turned then smiled mischievously. Behind him was the carriage driver how whipped the two large white stallions with the flick of the reins. The driver wears a black cloak that is tightly closed about him thing frame and a broad brimmed beige hat that is closely similar to the thief's but it was tarted and worn out from many use over the years. The driver doesn't have any knowledge that he's being watched or being sneaked up on as the thief slowly crawl towards him with that mischievously glee on his face and eyes which now glow violently violet.

"But there is a cat under there!" The young Lady insisted while still have her arms crossed over her chest. Her guardian in red and silver robes shook his head while the two guards chuckled at this adorable yet amusing scene.

The guardian groaned warily. "Enough of this argument. We've been doing this ever since your were a babe."

"But you seem to quite enjoy it," one of the guards, which is the leading officer of this small group, said with a chuckle. The younger guard laughed at that statement. The guardian in red and silver robes send him a leer of warning but the other guardian only laughed at that. Once again, the man in robes sighed but with more frustration than weary.

"Ignoring that," the man in red and silver robes replied with some spite in his voice.

The thief crawled behind the driver carefully and quietly as possible until he knelt right behind the oblivious driver. Thief mentally chuckled. I haven't done this in a while, thought the thief as he reached towards the hood of the black cloak about the driver's shoulders.

The guardian then looks at his young Lady who is still on the dirty carpet floor in her white clothes."Please return to your seat, my Lady," he said with some distaste returning back into his voice. "You don't know if the carriage will-" but before he could finish, the thief grabbed the hood of cloak which pulled the driver back with little chance to get out an yelp of surprise then the thief wrapped it around his head which covered and crushed the hat he wears. The thief then reached for the reins before they fell and yank them back towards his way. The horses gave out a neigh of shock and surprise as the reins rings them back, they stood on their hind legs and shook their front limps wildly before settling them down back on the grovel road.

Everyone in the carriage heard and fell forward from the seats to the front seats. The man in the red and silver robes fell from his seat which lands between the older guard's legs and the young Lady in white flew forward on her knees as the young guard caught her within his arms before she could further injuring herself. The cat under the seat was slightly thrust forward from his hiding place with a loud yowl of surprise then quickly hides back under the seat before anyone saw as the carriage settles back. All look around in shock.

The guards surrounding the carriage watched and stopped their horses in shock as the carriage halt so suddenly, tipping slightly forward then settled back down. They were about to shout at the driver for why he stop so suddenly when they saw him in a peculiar position; the driver was flung forward as well from his seat but was lucky to have his long black cloak to keep him from falling as it was caught on the edge of the wooden seat with him hang slightly to the side with his hood twisted about his head. The driver panicked as he tries to unwrap the tight woven hood around his head, screaming at the of his lungs as his yelling muffles through the fabric. Two guards instantly hopped off their mounts and ran towards the helpless driver whose seem to have a problem getting the fabric off to breathe. Each took hold of his arms and set him down on the ground before one of them helped loosen the fabric enough for the driver to furiously yank it off his head which made his broad hat fall off. The driver's face was red from not only trying to get fresh air through the thick fabric but also from anger at someone who would do such an act. He looked furiously at each guard around him with those dark eyes that seem to glow powerful amber in the night.

"A'right, who done this? Who had done this to me head?!" He screamed with outrage. All guards were a bit taken back by the accusations and anger from the driver but they can't blame him for it.

The door of the carriage swung open with a loud bang as four, mainly three, flustered occupants hopped out with a confused and dazed lady within their circle. The young guard gracefully helped his young Lady from the carriage to stood near the other guardians which the two are sizing the driver.

"What in Gods heavens were you thinking?!" Screamed the red and silver robed guardian. "Do you know you have easily killed our Lady without a thought? How could you be so careless?!"

The driver glared harshly back at the robed guardian before speaking, "I wouldn't have if I weren't blinded by me hood! Someone came up on me and blinded me sight with me cloak! I don't know who did it but I know I didn't do it." All were a little disgruntled about the man's story but then there weren't any strong winds and they weren't riding fast so how could the man's cloak be wrapped tightly around his head? The question was left unanswered as the red and sliver robed guardian shook his head.

"Really? You expect me to believe in such nonsense?" He scoffed. The driver leered at him more.

"Believe what ye believe," he replied in a undertone voice. "But I know someone was behind me when it happened and I want to know who!"

While they argued with each other, no one noticed a black lithe form a cat sleathfully crawling out from the carriage before trotting away from the scene. Not one guard noticed him, not even their mounts as they stood there baffled by the story and what they witnessed. He trotted as far as he could from the guards until he felt more than heard the thief near by.

The thief rode out the whole event before leaping off the carriage and stood near the edge of the forest, waiting the cat to appear. When he saw the black creature trotting towards his way, he instantly met him half way to stand before him.

;_What took ya?_ ; The thief thought with a slight chuckle. His hands were place firmly on his hips as he stares down at the cat. The cat looked with a glare that shimmered his yellowish-green eyes into bright amber before they dull again to yellow as if weary of hearing the thief's smug thought.

;_Don't start now_; The cat thought back with annoyance. ;_You weren't there when I was trapped and have no where else to go but under the seats. One of them was about to find me but miraculously, the carriage stopped with a sudden halt which send them and __**me**__ flying_; Then the cat eyed the thief a little more before thinking ;_I don't know rather I should thank you or pummel you for nearly killing me_; Thief only smiled mischievously at the cat before bending down at his knees to pick the cat up. The cat took the invitation and climbing on his arms which the cloak of invisibly covered him as well as he stretched himself about the thief's shoulders.

As the thief was about to disappear for good, the red and sliver robed guardian stopped in mid sentence of his rant towards the driver and turned around to look beyond the young Lady and the line of guards at the edge of the group. Staring beyond the edge he felt or sense a tiny bit of magic near so he began to chant an old hum of his ancestors with a low and deep musical tone in his voice,

"_Come forth the Spirits of this land_

_And reveal to me the truly lies beneath_

_the cloak of darkness_."

With that magic seemed to woven about him then lunged forward towards the direction that called to his attention. The young Lady and the two guards knows what he's doing and turned to that direction as well with great interest and concern. The guards at her sides held tightly to the hilts of their swords, ready for battle that's about to come.

The cat suddenly felt magic heading towards they way which alerted the thief as he turns to the magic source which is the man in red and silver robes.

"A wizard?" The thief asked more to himself than to the cat on his shoulders. The cat growled.

"It seems so. Sin, move now," the cat ordered which Sin obliged. He leaped to the right further away from the woven green and golden tendrils of magic heading towards him but apparently the tendrils are being manipulated by the man in red and silver robes because they change direction towards his way. Sin made a _tsked_ sound from his teeth. _Fuck!_ He swore in his head as he moved further away as far as he can from the tendrils when the clouds above began to dissipate and reveal black sky with white dots and the bright moon which send bright white rays upon the land and dancing shadows. One in particular belongs to the thief that is trying to get away. All noticed the only moving shadow on the grovel floor. The young lady gasped and one guard pointed towards the thief's way.

"Look! Sorcery!" He yelled at the others which the rest nodded.

"Yes, it appears our little fiend is under a cloaking spell which no one can see him physically, at least until light sends some truth," the man in red and silver robes indicated.

"That must be the thief who stole my precious treasure," the young Lady said with some distress in her small voice.

The leader of the group nodded and shouted, "Archers! To arms!" All soldiers pulled out their bows and arrows and strung them back, aiming at the runaway thief. "Aim!"

The cat heard the drawing of strings from where they are and gave a frustrated growl. ;_Sin!_;

"I know!" The thief screamed back then quickly slowed down his running.

"Release!" On command all arrows was sent flying over the thief's and cat's heads then landed just a few feet before them, making a small barrier that blocked their way. Sin stopped minutes before any of the arrows as well as his shadow landed and stared in awe of how many could have been fetal. Sin gave out an impressed whistle before turning slightly back towards their captors. Several men return their bows back in place on their saddles and dismounts with swords drawn. Each sword gleamed lusciously with anticipation as they trotted closer to the thief even though they couldn't see him. Sin rolled his eyes, as do the cat. They can't see the thief at all except for the shadow on the ground and yet expect Sin to be easily captured like any human or mortal in their case which he's not. As the soldiers drew near, the cat let out a exasperated sigh before turning to Sin.

"Let us go before they make fools of themselves," the cat said warily but noticed Sin wasn't moving, in fact, he wasn't even paying attention to him or their surroundings. Sin seemed to be staring off into another world where the cat reach even if he tried. The cat looked at the absent minded Sin then the now surrounding guards with drawn swords then back again. Sin's black eyes seem to fade into the shadowing of the broad hat and the cat begins to grow concern. "Sin?" He called out to the young thief but no anvil. Sin did not acknowledge his presence. The guards grew closer as if to see which one of them can find the physical body first before capturing him. The cat then grew concern for the swords that are closing in and looked at Sin with a desperate plea in his yellowish-green but golden-amber eyes.

;_Sin?!_ ; He thought within Sin's head. Still nothing. The swords draw closer and closer until the cat couldn't take it anymore and risk revealing himself to the guards and to those magic users of this world. "SIN!" He screamed and with that he send a spine tingling magic shock wave into Sin's body which made Sin flinched and jump from where he stood then shook his head as if woken from a dream or trance which he was. Around them all guards and including the man and red and sliver robes heard the shout and only he felt the sudden tingle of magic coursing through his veins since he more sensitive to magic. All looked taken back by the scream and looked at each other with uncertainty if one of them shouted which of course none did.

Sin quickly regains his consciousness and looked around him before he crossed his arms and each hand clench a hilt of a sword then pulled them which send a ringing tune in the night air that caught the surrounding guards attention to the center of their circle, all in one quick fluid motion. The cat looked at Sin with wide eyes.

;_Siiinnnn, what are you doing?_ ; The cat asked cautiously, already dreading the answer that was about to come as he saw a suspicious gleam in Sin's dark eyes that shined bright violet. With one single thought, Sin made him and the cat on his shoulders invisible again to the naked which every guard slightly jump back of the sudden appearance the thief in black clothing holding twin black swords in his hands. Sin smiled smugly at them before crouching down to the ground with his right ankle twisted slightly more to the right then he spin on the palm of his booted right foot as he left leg shot out which propel him to go faster into the spin. As he does this, he arms shot up with the twin black swords that hit and disarmed every single soldier that stood within a foot of him. Each soldier gave out a yelp of surprise as their swords fell and also to Sin's sudden movements but Sin wasn't finished. Sin then stopped spinning with the tip of his boot and use his left leg to help leap onto his feet with such grace that it was mistaken for a Surface Elf before using that momentum to subdue each soldier to the ground by clocking them near their temples with the hilts of his twin swords. One by one, each soldier crumble to the ground before they could reach for a dagger or their bows and arrows with a clanky thud thanks to that armor their wearing but it was not enough to protect their heads from Sin's powerful thrusts to the temples with end of the hilts of each sword. The cat did everything he could to hold on as Sin did this while growling or yowling for Sin to stop. Sin couldn't hear or didn't care what the cat wants as he side stepped, slide and hopped to on soldier to the next until the last one collapsed to the ground. Sin then stopped and stood before the rest of the group with his black swords ready in defense as he set them before his face like a fence from outsider while peeking between the swords.

The rest of the group stood in awe and fear as they watch how skillful and powerful this one person is before them. They couldn't believe they saw all that even though it happened in a flash for any human can follow. The thief had such fluid grace and skill in his dance as he disarmed every soldier and knocked them out to the ground, groaning in response, now he stood with his twin black swords since the metal work was a black as starless sky that gleam maliciously in the white rays of the moon, holding them before his face with his dark eyes looking between the swords that seemed to be glowing suspiciously bright violet or lavender.

"Y-you saw that?" One of the guards asked in a shaken voice. "He-he beat them all in one blow." All didn't reply to him but they mentally agreed with him. This thief was no regular thief at all but a monster. The man in red and sliver robes only scoffed and stepped forward.

"He must be using some type of casting that made him appear to faster and stronger than any human," the robed man tried to explain even though he was thoroughly shaken himself after seeing that display. The young Lady noticed this was very concern for her guardian. The robed guardian took a deep breath and begins to chant again which caught the now a dizzy cat ears. The cat flicked his ears towards the chanting and finally regain his barrings.

"Sin, we must go, NOW!" He said desperately which shockingly Sin nodded in response. That shocked the cat a little since Sin wasn't listening to him earlier and he wondered why but thought better of it. Sin then crossed his arms again and slide each sword back into their sheaths in one quick fluid motion again which a muffled ringing came into his ears with a soft click. Now that he knows they're safely secure in their sheaths, he turned and leaped over each armored soldier and the barrier of arrows before continue to run faster further down the road.

_You will not escaping that easily_, the robed man thought then thrusts his arms forward which send a wall of blue and violet flames towards the thief. The wall of flames flew harmlessly over the unconscious soldiers and arrows towards Sin's back. Sin could the heat increase behind as the light from the flames caught his eye as the shadows from near by trees danced before him and grew bigger then smaller as it got closer.

The cat saw this and concentrated with all him might then turns towards the walls of blue and violet flames with bright golden-amber eyes.

"_A scaipeadh!_(1) " The cat commanded in his powerful echo texture voice which boomed throughout the land. The robed man felt that power and watched in horror as his flames quickly quenched and died out into the cool air of the night as them same with the thief. Sin and the cat ran further away from their so called captors as they make a turn to the right as they follow the road. They have what they came for, now they must get away fast as they can before something else-

"SIN, DUCK!" The cat yelled at Sin which he gratefully followed and instantly buckled to his knees then slid on the grovel floor just as a sword came swinging into view, coming his way inches from his nose as he skidded under the blade. His hat came cleanly off his head which reveal his raven black hair that is tied into a tail at the base of his skull. When he was out of reach of the blade, Sin quickly hopped onto one foot which is his left and leaped back up to his feet then turns to look at his new assailant in a matter of seconds.

Standing before them was a figure cloaked in dark forest green that has a hood which covered half of their face and thanks to the lighting from the moon which made shadowing to cover their lower jaw, matching color schemes of his tunic and leggings, boots that reach to his below his knees, a chain mail over his clothes about his shoulders, a crossbow and arrows hidden carefully under the cloak and chest and weapon belt. The hooded figure pointed a curved sword towards Sin way as Sin stood from the short distance between them. The figure had an male appearance who stood about about a foot or maybe inches below Sin's chin which he stood about six foot. Sin notices the assailant was studying him or observing his black attire that made Sin smirk. _Checkin' me out aren't cha?_ He thought with a smug. The assailant notices and kept the curved sword pointed towards him. The figure spoke in a calm polite tone but in a language that Sin doesn't under stand but it was close to English as he heard the words "who" and "what have you stolen?" Sin only response was a shrug to the figure telling him that he doesn't understand.

"Sin, it's Common tongue," the cat indicated to his right ear in a whisper. "Most dwellers which called Surface Dwellers in this world use this language to communicate. Enhance your speech quickly before he gets suspicious." Sin nodded and muttered a word which send a shiver throughout his body and head and before you know it, he understood the man before him when asked again but a bit more firm.

"Who are you and what have you stolen from those people?" He asked in a low musical voice that sooth a savaged beast.

Sin smirked once more before answering. "That depends...do you have anything worth wild?"

* * *

_Drizzt_

_What have this thief stolen from those people?_ Drizzt thought while keeping an eye on the thief in black but using his infrared spectrum to body heated thief before him. He wasn't so sure what was worth fighting for but he try to aid anyone in need if he can. Both stood there, studying each other for a while until Drizzt's good keen elven ears caught whispering near the thief's general direction. Drizzt look high and low for that whispering for the owner and found nothing but a cat that perches comfortably but steadily on the thief's shoulders. _What is the use of a cat?_ Drizzt wondered. _Was it use for small crevices or nooks and crannies that even the thief can't slip through? Used for helping escape the impossible?_ There was something strange and odd about that cat and not just by well trained it was to stay perched on the thief's shoulder which felines are notorious creatures to never take orders from anyone but themselves but those bright yellowish-green eyes that seemed to glow with intelligence and wisdom like Drizzt's Guenhwyvar. Drizzt didn't dwell on that for long as he and the thief heard the running of booted feet and armor head their way. Thief turned to the gathering of the guards in silver armor which he gave a swore under his breath which Drizzt heard quiet clearly. One of the guards who seemed to be the leader of this group thanks to his more elaborated cloak with sliver trimmings and armor noticed Drizzt holding the thief at bay and gave him a approval nod and then pull out his sword as well. The rest follow in pursuit, leaving a metal ringing in the air for only a few seconds. The thief noticed the movement and only smirked smugly. Drizzt could tell he take this person lightly.

"Thank you, stranger but we'll take it from here," the Leader of the guards said as he steps forward in the thief's direction. Drizzt was about to argue but the thief spoke before he could.

"Really? After I took down almost half of your soldiers in a few seconds, you really think you could take me on again?" The thief asked in a smug tone. "Come to think of it, how is your soldiers? From looks of the faces each one standing before me right now, I say they're still asleep, huh?" The leader only glared at the thief but said nothing. The thief took that as a reply and only gave a crooked smile in return.

Drizzt knew that glare the leader is giving off quite well and many generals with short tempers, especially ones who are not fond of being the butt of the joke about their commanding over their soldiers. Drizzt knew that this leader will attack head on without a care to defeat and destroy this thief for insulting him. He must take hold of this situation before it gets out of hand. Drizzt step forward between the armored leader and the thief with his scimitars pointed in the dark figure's direction.

"Let me take care of this, sir," Drizzt with a firm tone that tells the leader of the soldiers not to argue with him further. The Leader was about to give Drizzt a hard glare but noticed his attire and instantly understood, Drizzt is a ranger. The Leader nodded and step back but stood ready to aid in anyway he can. Drizzt appreciate the courtesy gesture with a nod and with one swift movement held out his other scimitar before him with its twin. Maybe decorative weapons but they're still quite good in fighting.

The thief saw the stance and smiled then Drizzt heard the whispering again and the thief seem to heard as well because he nodded as a reply to it. _Where is that whispering coming from?_ Drizzt wondered but those thoughts had to wait as the thief crossed his arms and each hand clench a hilt of a sword then pulled them which send a ringing tune in the night air. Drizzt stood ready in his fight stance with his two scimitars held tightly in his hands. Drizzt had time to study the twin swords; they were at least as long as the thief's lengthy arms, black metal that gleamed with delight within the moon's rays as if happy to be finally free from their sheaths, the smooth sheen of the hand crafted black metal seemed to otherworldly to Drizzt, a type of metal that he never seen before but he could sense something strange or wrong about those swords that he couldn't his elven figure on it.

Both now staring at each other, waiting for the one of them to move then that whispering makes its presence yet again and again Drizzt tries to pin point where it's coming from but found nothing. The thief gave a curtly nod before starting towards Drizzt with great speed and grace that Drizzt almost didn't see him coming. Drizzt quickly caught on before sinking both heels of his booted feet to the grovel ground as the thief's swords twin black swords connect with Drizzt's scimitars with great force that nearly knocked Drizzt off his feet and made a loud metal upon metal rang throughout night with some sparks but he stood his ground with a grunt and forcibly pushes back at the thief's sudden attack. _Attacking head on...why would a stealthy thief do that? _Drizz thought in wonder but understood as the thief suddenly buckles to his knees and shot his left in one swift motion, swinging at Drizzt's legs which Drizzt respond by jumping a few feet from the ground before the leg could make contact but then with great momentum the thief swung his left leg around which made him spin before Drizzt and shot up towards Drizzt's face. Drizzt almost didn't caught it but he saw the leg coming at the last minute and blocked it with his fore arms crossed before his face. Leg made contact with Drizzt's crossed arms with much greater force than the impact of the twin swords which made Drizzt grunt in from the quick sting and send him to the ground but Drizzt instinctively regain his balance and stood on his feet once again. But Drizzt didn't have time to recover as the thief came at him again but this with his right foot the swung the opposite way which made him spin on the heel of his feet once more before sending down towards Drizzt's right shoulder. Drizzt blocked it with his crossed arms and felt the strong impact of the leg hitting his arms which made him grunt again from pain that stung his arms. Drizzt then thrust his arms apart which propels the right leg from him before thrusting out his left arm with a scimitar in hand towards the thief's way with a graceful swing then the right arm followed closely behind.

Apparently the thief saw this outcome and leaned back from the first swing of the scimitar before arching his back to land on the palms of his hands with the twin swords clutched tightly but his thumbs as they touched the ground, doing a handstand for a only a second then curled his body away from the second swing from the twin weapon and land on his feet. The thief did this a few more times before landing a few feet away from Drizzt with his twin black swords raised before his face, horizontal to each other. This gives Drizzt time to recalculate his stragiety against the skillful thief.

_I see, he uses the two attacks as a diversion before the real attack on the third on..._, Drizzt thought with some impression in his thoughts but he kept that to himself and not show on his face even though no one can see it. He nodded and came with an idea that might just work in his favor. _Alright, now it is my turn_. With that he came at the the thief quick and swift before even the thief could realized it then swung his right scimitar then his left with a bit twist and flick of his wrists while keeping balance on his feet. A drow's balance is always absolute, without it, it means the end of you and Drizzt can thank that fact to his father was a great teacher.

The thief saw this and did the impossible that it even shock Drizzt, he mimic Drizzt's swift movements with his own flare as he dances left and right with his black twin swords gleaming in the moon light which send flashes of light as both Drizzt's scimitars and twin swords made contact. The sound of ringing metal upon metal sang into the night as both the thief and Drizzt dance their death dance together like graceful dancers in a ball. Drizzt never seen a human with such speed besides Montolio and he was blind! But this one, this had speed, agility and grace that can put an elf into shame. It was quite impressive to have an human close to his speed and strength but none more was impressed of this display than the armored guards who are watching the spectacle from a far, don't want to be caught in that mess.

The thief moved left then buckle again into a crouch and shot out his left leg which made him spin on the balls of his feet under Drizzt's vision. Drizzt leaped back and came on the thief with two of his scimitars in one move which the thief counter attack with a backwards leap of his own but on the ground. The thief lands on his hands with his twin swords in tow, curled up to bring in his knees to his chest and thrusts his legs out towards Drizzt's way. Drizzt foresee this action at the last minute and leaned back to have those feet grazed him by a hair but noticing the thief's right swung up towards his way with his black sword which made impact to his left rib. The thief hit Drizzt with the flat back of his blade that made Drizzt gave a yelp mixed grunt of sudden pain before Drizzt spin on his heel of his right foot then made his right scimitar make contact with the thief's black blade which made a clang sound into the night. The thief leaped back to his feet as Drizzt side stepped far from the his opponent to check his wounds. Both panted and slowly begins to sweat from their little dance. Drizzt panted and breathed heavily as the same with the thief before him who panting lightly compared to Drizzt. _He only hit me with the back of his blade...why?_ Drizzt wondered as he went back to his fighting stance again as the thief did the same before him. _Why would he do that? He had me right where he wants but then held back at the last minute? Is he toying with me?_ Then Drizzt noticed the black cat on the thief's shoulders was still there. _And how is that cat still on his shoulders? It should have fallen off or hidden in the edges of the forest by now_,Drizzt thought with amazement of the small creature that seemed to clutched tightly on the black fabric of the thief's clothes. _What kind of creature is it?_ But suddenly the the thief seemed to looked off somewhere as if listening to something as the whispering increased even more than usual. _There's that whispering again. Where is it coming from? _

* * *

_The Visitor known as Sin_

Sin panted and sweated slightly as he danced with opponent for what it seemed about an hour or more, who knows? Sin loved it! He finally had an opponent to be praising about. This creature moved and side stepped like no other and was he was very joyful about it. Sin knows this person is not human that he can tell by his agile swift movements but couldn't what type of person he is. Sin didn't mind and didn't care, as long as he enjoys it. But he joy and fun was cut short after what the cat said.

"Sin, we don't have time to play right now. We have to leave at once," the cat whispered urgently to him. Sin was about to argue but the cat cut in with dark tone, "**Don't make me force you**. We have what we wanted so lets leave, _**now**_." Sin sighed with great deflation, no further argument came to mind. With one swift fluid movement he crossed his arms again and slide each sword back into their sheaths once again. The cloaked figure noticed and gave a slight tilt to his head in questioning Sin's motives. Sin shook his head with hands raised in a form of surrender.

"As much as I want to stay and play with you a bit longer, I have go. Places to go, people to see if you get my meaning," Sin said in his slight arrogant tone. "I have what I wanted so I'll be going now." The thief turned from the cloaked stranger with one final look of a smirk on his face. "Ta ta for now." And with that he turned from his opponent to leave, at least he was about to until a arrow came flying in his vision which slightly graze him near his right cheek which made the black cat yowl in surprise of the appearance of the arrow out of no where and landed before his feet with a _thwung_ sound. He turned to his earlier assailants with a cold glare from his dark eyes.

Five held their arrows docked back and ready to shot if he made any other sudden movements. The Leader of this group held his sword up as if ready to command his soldiers to shoot without delay.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in his loud deep voice. "You have stolen was is sacred to our young Lady and we want it returned at once or we'll fight for it." Sin only rolled his dark eyes in plain irritation. _These guys just don't know when to quit do they?_ He thought, almost sneering. The cat can understand his frustration as much as anybody but they really don't have time for this.

;_Sin, just ignore them and leave. We don't have for this nonsense_; The cat thought to him which responded with a nod then turned from the guards.

The Leader took that as a signal to let fire which he did by dropping his sword without a word of command which all arrows were sent flying into the air towards their unsuspected target. Sin sighed exasperatedly. _I guess they really do have a death wish..._, Sin thought wearily and with in a blink of an eye he turn with a quick fluid motion, swinging his right leg back as he twisted his body, his leg came up and contacted with each arrows head on with a kick of his foot which made each arrow ricocheted back towards their original point but only to land inches from the archers and armored soldier. They watched in stunned awe as their ammunition was send towards their way which of course they react by having shields place in front of them but felt no impact of the arrows as they fell to the ground with a hard _thwung_ sound.

Sin smirked and gave a nod and was about to place his foot back down on the ground but didn't see or sense the cloaked figure upon him with those twin curved swords, even the cat was astonished. His dark eyes went wide and he reacted at the last minute with all his strength on his left leg to push and leaped backwards away from those curved blades but one of them make contact with his shirt of his tunic and ripped it apart. Sin watched in stunned amazement as the prize they been searching for toppled out of his tunic and on to the grovel floor. Sin couldn't stop his momentum because the cloak figure was still coming towards him with those curved blades. He gritted his teeth and kept gaining distance between him and the cloaked figure. _Shit! Fuck! Our prize fell out of my tunic! Damn!_ He thought with anger and vexation.

;_Worry about that later_; Thought the black cat. ;_Lets leave now and come again on the right time. Besides, I sense their wizard coming our way to help defend them and where know where to look for them anyways_; Sin nodded to that fact and reached for his black diamond that is chained about his neck since the shirt is ripped now.

"Shadow, cover me," Sin commanded with soft whisper in his voice which the cloaked figure heard quite clearly and paused in his tracks. Suddenly the shadow under Sin's feet formed into a bulge and bubbling mess then formed into black mist about him. All reacted with a startled yelps and jumped back if afraid of what might appear before them. Sin took this opportunity to touch the black diamond about his neck which made him invisible to the eye and disappeared into the dark forest at the edge of the dirt road, leaving confused and dazed pursuers behind as the mist settles and fades away into the night air.

* * *

A/N: 1)A scaipeadh- an Irish word the means disperse in English. The cat will occasionally speak in Irish throughout the rest of this story so don't worry, I'll do my best to translate. I'm not Irish but I do have some Irish blood from my mom side of the family which got me into using Irish phrases for the cat to use. I'll explain about his past soon when I'm done updating my profile.

How you like so far? Yeah, I had to stop here for now so I hope you enjoyed the fighting. I tried to make it intense and awesome as possible. So, yeah, review. Send me any review if you like it or not or what's needs to be fixed, okay? It will updated till **May 5**. Also I'm updating my profile so one of my characters are on there right now so you can get some info about my characters. Thanks for reading my story, even if you're only just visiting.


	6. Ch 4 The Calm Before the Storm

_The Calm Before the Storm_

_Drizzt_

Drizzt looked beyond the black mist with his infrared spectrum vision as the distraction begins to fade away but he found nothing within or near by the mist. As the black fog disappears into the night air, no one saw or heard the thief escape from their sight. Drizzt sighed and changed his heated vision to normal while re-sheathing his twin scimitars since the moon was bright enough to see everything around him in some detail. The shadows grew thick and large then shrank into a thin light tone which the forest and anything living around more depth of what's solid and what's not. Drizzt was about to reach for the pouch at his side to call for Guen to secure the surrounding area that the thief did escape or any trail he left behind when he noticed the small wooden chest on the ground that fell from the thief's tunic he cut through. He bent down and picked it up in his gloved hand; it was small within his palm and very well crafted brown oak wood. He wondered why would the thief have this when heard that soft movement of armor as one of the armored men came walking towards hm. Drizzt turned to the leader of the band of soldiers who sheathed his sword with a muffled _shink_ sound. The leader bowed before the drow with some grace of any human to possess.

"I thank you, young ranger for helping us deal with that thief," he said in his low and slightly thunderous voice. Drizzt just simply nodded as the leader straighten up and held out the chest towards the soldier.

"I believe this is what you're looking for," Drizzt commented as the leader took the small chest within his large gauntlet hands with a nod.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "Our young Lady had it stolen from within the safety of her hands. This time it won't happen ever again. She will be thrilled to find out her treasure is safe once again." Drizzt simply nodded again and was about to turn to leave when the leader spoke. "Oh, do please come and meet the Lady so she can properly thank you," he said with some slight enthusiasm in his low voice. Drizzt shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't great Leader," he said politely. "I should be going to finish my journey and not disturb you or your Lady." But the Leader shook his head.

"Oh no, it's not a bother at all," he quickly replied. "I must let you know our Lady feels it seems rude not to thank anyone properly who gave their time to help her in need. I must confess, it is a little overbearing but tolerable. Please come. It would please our Lady greatly." Drizzt was about to refuse once more but then thought it. Would it hurt to even just go there and let their Lady simply thank him? But then he would increase the risk of them seeing who he really is. But then it is just a thank you and you'll be own your way...it couldn't hurt. Then Drizzt slightly bowed his head towards the soldier.

"I will gladly accompany to your Lady," he said politely. The Leader gave a short curt nod and turned from Drizzt which meant for him to follow. Drizzt straighten and followed close behind with the small band of soldiers hastily formed two short columns behind their leader and Drizzt as they walked back towards the carriage.

* * *

_Sin_

Sin sighed with some frustration as he peers down at his ripped black tunic as the cat leaped from his shoulders to the ground. He couldn't believe that swordsman had enough skills to touch him. If Sin hadn't moved on time, those swords would have cut right through him. As much as he doubt any mortal being can kill him but it still can hurt if any weapon impales his soft flesh. Sin sighed once more but more wary than frustrated then sat down on the forest floor under the thick canopy of trees above him which shield him from the light of the moon with crossed legs and rummaged through the pouch that was well hidden on his left side. He lifted the ripped tunic to try to salvage the best he could. He pulled out an needle and thimble of silver thread, it sheen and glitters in the moonlight. Sin then put the sharp thin needle through his ripped tunic, he held the two pieces together and pulled the needle out of the fabric with the silver thread attached to it then it brought the two pieces together as he sewed them shut. Sin continued this as, his partner the dark gray and black cat paced or trotted in animal terms in front of Sin while controverting within his thoughts.

His sleek small form almost blended with the dark shadows about them, almost turning invisible but visible again when he walked through a patch of moonlight from the canopy of trees above them. Only trait that is visible is his yellow-golden with a hint of green eyes that seemed to glow bright amber.

Sin tried to concentrate on his work with his tunic as the cat paces but couldn't help but worry about what's in his partner's mind. As he finishes, he sighed but more exasperatedly, paused at his work and looks down at the pacing cat before him.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He asked in that deep rich velvet voice that can swoon anyone but his tone had a hint of annoyance which ruined the effect.

The cat paused as if he just now noticed Sin's presence which made Sin even more worried. The cat looked at Sin with those almost almond shaped, bright amber eyes with pupils dialuted within the darkness of the shaded trees. They glow brightly within the dark like two fireflies but then soften their glow as the cat realized his mistake make his partner worry. The cat shook his small angular head.

"Nothing is wrong, Sin," the cat replied softly which made his otherworldly voice with an echoing texture more soothing to a mother's cooing her babe to sleep. The effect was strong which suppose to silence Sin completely but Sin was use to that voice for so long that he grow immune to it. Sin knew that the cat was lying and tighten his grip on his almost fixed tunic.

"Boss, I know you well enough than anyone," Sin said with some care in his voice. "You're worried about something and that something has to do with our target correct?" The cat was only silent for a moment and Sin encouraged him to speak by leaning towards him. "Com' on. Tell me." Boss sighed.

"Alright," he gave in. "Remember when I said leave the chest behind?" Sin nodded, still holding his ruined tunic even though his grip loosened a bit. "Well, I never said that before do I? I never said 'leave it behind, we'll come back for it.' I always tell you to fight for it no matter what which intieson me to join in and help you." Sin nodded but more slowly as if remembering what Boss meant which he was right. _That's right_, Sin thought with realization. _Boss never tells me to leave our target behind unless it's absolutely necessary. So why now?_ As if reading Sin's thoughts, Boss continued with an answer, "I think our target was not within the chest at all but the memory that held the treasure near dear. I sensed the power from the chest evaporated when it was far enough from it's owner which is that child then disappeared. I have a feeling that our target it not an object at all but a memory." Sin looks a little baffled by Boss's explanation which Boss noticed. "Let me put it a more easier terms for you...remember that one assignment we had that involved the elf's long memories of where our target is located?" Sin remembered and it was not fun, especially hanging around with the _elves_. _Oh I can hear them now making fun on how badly I'm sewing my tunic_, Sin thought with great disdain.

"They're were more patient with you than you are with them," Boss replied Sin's thoughts then continued, "but moving on...you see memories have powers as well as any magical charmed object. They hold emotions which magic respond with the right ability to match that emotion and the more emotion and practice with it, the more powerful it will become."

"So you're sayin' is that our target wasn't the chest but the memory that's holding whatever object within it?" Sin asked now starting to understand, using his left hand to emphasis his question by waving side to side. Bossed nodded.

"Correct. Which means what Wiz said was true...'your goal is not the object itself but what lays what's bond to it'," Boss repeated Wiz's words to them which to have more power than anything can hold. Sin shook his head which made some loose black locks of hair eye fly over his dark eyes then groaned more exasperated irritation.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy," Sin said with some disdain in his voice. "If I go home and he starts bragging how right he was, I'm going to kill 'im. God, I hate his foresight ability."

Boss chuckled. "How do you think he feels? But let's start focusing on the matter at hand than worried about going home to our old silver haired friend."

"I'm actually starting be glade that phones don't work in this world," Sin mumbled, having great experience of Wiz calling him saying "I told you so" on the other end. Boss heard him clearly and rolled his bright amber eyes.

"Well be glade that none of the technology from your world works anywhere," Boss said with some serious hint in his voice. "If anyone find out how useful that technology is against magic, who knows what could happen." Sin nodded then resume to sew the ripped tunic to it's original state, even though there will be a small stitched line going down vertically on his dark tunic. Boss saw what Sin was doing and couldn't help but worry that those swords could do more than simply rip Sin's tunic. Boss slowly walk towards Sin before climbing on Sin's crossed legs and sat on his hunches on Sin's lap.

"Did anything beside the tunic that got nicked by those swords?" Boss asked with great concern like any parent would towards their child. Boss did practically raised Sin like a son so he felt more fatherly and motherly towards Sin. Sin heard him as he finished with the last stitch and shook his head with a cocky smile.

"Nah, I'm fine," Sin replied in deep concentration on the last stitch as he turned it into a tight knot. "No skin connect with those swords, just fabric." Then he mumbled with some anger in his voice, "A really good fabric." Boss nodded and lightly sighed with relief to here that. Suddenly Sin remembered something about that battle then looks at Boss with one more pause at his work as he pulled the needle and thread away from his now fixed tunic. "Say, Boss? Did you noticed anything familiar about that so called "ranger" I fought today?"

Boss stared at Sin, not understanding where he's going with this that his cat face can bear but he did thought about it and nodded. "He feels quite familiar, if that's what you mean and yet different...," Boss replied thoughtfully

Sin nodded. "Yeah, it felt like I fought someone like that before," Sin said staring absent minding off into the forest as if thinking, remembering something...then he bent down his head and used his teeth to bite apart the long silver thread from his tunic before placing the thimble and needle back into his pouch.

"Did you now?" Boss asked, very curious of Sin's encounters of many people and other creatures. Sin nodded again.

"Yeah...it feels like I seen someone like that before," Sin tries to explains and remembers at the same time. "It felt...surreal...I don't know why but I really felt like I've seen that stance before. Even though it was mixed with Surface World influence-," then it hit him. "I remember now!" He turns to Boss for conformation. "Remember the time we came here before?" Boss couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, yes, I remember...everything still the same but there are some new things I never saw before but nonetheless the same," Boss said gently and thoughtfully. Sin nodded.

"Yeah, but do you remember when we went to a place called the Underdark?" Sin asked with more giddy in his voice. Boss looked at him before nodding.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"

"The person I was fighting today didn't have the speed of a _human_," Sin emphasized. "That man was an elf. And just an elf, a drow!" Boss looked at Sin like he gone mad.

"A drow? On the Surface?! But what would a drow be doing on the Surface and wearing the coloring of an ranger?" Boss asked now very confused.

Sin shook his head. "I don't know but he didn't felt menacingly...he felt more right at home...," Sin said with some thought. Boss remembered what he said earlier and nodded with an agreement.

"Yes, the young drow felt more home on the Surface than with his people," Boss said with a tone that said the drow has a different vibe about him. "He felt more in tuned with Surface World like he was meant to be here. His soul was pure as any Surface dweller and he fits right on being a ranger. Hmmm...I wondered what happened to him that made him leave his original home in the first place?"

"I don't know but I like it," Sin said with that suspicious glee in his dark eyes as they lit up violet in the night and his grin appeared on his young handsome pale face. "Finally, a drow going against the blood of his people, not fighting for chaos and pain but for order and peace." Then he lifts his head back a slight bit as he rubbed his cleaned shaved chin with his gloved hand. "Hmm, now thinking about it makes me even more interested to talk to him. I wonder what's he doing right now?"

"Well, at the moment, our top priority is to retrieve the object before **They(1)** do," Boss reminded Sin their true purpose. Sin gaze back at the cat a quite well rehearsed sad face.

"Aww, but I wanna talk to him," Sin said in a small voice then stuck out his lower lip and quiver it a little bit making his eyes large upper those long dark lashes as he tries to appear to be a innocent child who couldn't get what he wants. It worked many times on Boss in the pass but it begins to wear thin on Boss.

Boss only gave an deadpanned expression on his feline face. "No," he said firmly. "It may have worked on me before when you were a _child_ but it doesn't work on me now." Sin then returned his expression to his show stopper grin with bright gleam in his dark eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. Can't say I didn't try," Sin joked with Boss and Boss could only but rolled his eyes an inwardly groan. Sin then suddenly and gracefully went to his feet which made Boss fell back to the ground a low short yowl. Sin dusted himself off from the dirt that cling onto his fabric and straighten his clothes before turning to the cat the ground who was shaken himself from the sudden movement and excess dirt in his fur. When Boss was done with that, he sat on his hunches once again and licked one of his fore paws then rubbed them on his furry face, wiping any lingering dirt that he couldn't reach. He gave Sin a irritated leer before continuing.

"You could have warned me that you were about to move, you little imp," he said in a growl as he licked his other fore paw and rub the other side of his face. Sin laughed.

"What? And ruin the opportunity to see your surprised expression on your face?" Sin chuckled. Boss only glared at Sin before leaning back slightly to reach to his one hind legs as it stretched out before him and lick it as well. Sin looks on with a slight disgust look on his face."Cats are weird when they clean themselves," Sin commented which Boss heard as he lick his other stretched out hing leg.

"Excuse us for being cleanliness," Boss replied between licks. When he was done he went on all fours and arched his back then stretched out his long sleek frame while extending his claws as they scratched the grovel under him. He shook himself once more before looking back up at Sin. His amber eyes went back to yellow-gold hue with a hint of green as he look expectantly at Sin. "Are we ready to try again?"

Sin only rolled his dark eyes. "Yes, can we finish this so I can go home? I feel uneasy when leaving him all alone back home."

Boss nodded. "Understood," he replied and leaped onto Sin's left shoulder and curled comfortably about Sin's neck. "Is Shadow ready to continue?"

Sin looks down at his feet at the darker shadow on the ground below. It swirled and begins to mist but that's all before return a normal shadow again. Sin nodded. "Yep. He's fully charged and ready to go."

Boss gave an approve nod. "Alright then. Let's fly this time. We'll have a better view of where they went."

Sin nodded then whispered, "_Release power level One_." Suddenly black raven wings appeared on his back, unfolded to six foot wingspan and they slightly sheen with violet and indigo then blue highlights under the patches of moonlight from the trees canopy. _Ah, that feels good..._, Sin thought with relief as he flex his wings by angling them slightly then flapped them twice to get circulation going through them.

Boss, on Sin's shoulders, gave a nod of approval which is all the signal Sin needs. He extended his wings further about him before leaping into the air as he flapped them three times to help him ascend into the night sky. As soon as he reach a height he liked, he reached towards the neck of his tunic, brought out the black diamond which sparkled and gleamed with rainbow colors in the moonlight and with his light touch on the gem, it shimmered for a second and warmed under his touch then it made Sin and the cat disappear within the darkness of the night sky, flying towards their target.

* * *

_Drizzt_

Drizzt was a bit shocked to see so many soldiers down in one place. He had fought many battles on his own but he had a little help from Guen and a few other he call friends. To see the armored soldiers before him either unconscious or starting to gain consciousness was a slight bit alarming, especially they were defeated by one thief. Drizzt only followed the Leader towards the group who was being treated by a man in red robes with silver trimmings on the edges. The man in the red robes seemed to be a wizard which made Drizzt have a bitter taste in his mouth since the last time he met a human wizard and it didn't end well. Drizzt did his best to cover himself up from being seen as he pulled the hood of his cloak further down over his face and made sure nothing was revealing anything about him while he walked towards the fallen soldiers and the carriage.

The wizard in red robes sensed than heard the others returning and only continued with his work as he help the conscious armored soldier from the ground. The Leader ordered the other soldiers to help with the injured which they loyally obeyed followed his command and went to work while their leader walked right to the wizard in red robes with his back straight with pride as he held the wooden prize close to his chest. Drizzt stood just behind from the human wizard, still remembering his last encounter with a wizard did not sit well with him. The wizard turned towards the Leader with a firm line on his mouth since his hood is covering half of his face.

"Well, did you get him?" He asked in his deep soothing voice which can enchant anyone under his spell. The Leader shook his head.

"No, we've lost him during the battle," he replied his low booming voice but it was soft enough to be called talking level for him. "But we did retrieve the item thanks to the young ranger here," then turned to Drizzt behind him who stood a little ways off from everyone and then the robed wizard noticed that Drizzt's hood was pulled down, concealing his face. The wizard finds that strange and felt something odd, as if something is out of character of this stranger but no matter. He walked the short distance towards Drizzt before standing in front of the cloaked stranger and held out his hand.

"I thank you, kind stranger for retrieving the stolen treasure for our Lady," the wizard said in his enchanting voice which made Drizzt very uneasy but he hid it well and put out his gloved hand and gripped the wizard's.

"You are quite welcome," Drizzt replied in his musical voice that hand a light haunting tone to it. The wizard was than very interested in Drizzt ass he tilt his hooded head to the side, revealing his piercing blue eyes that glowed with power, still holding Drizzt's hand with a tighter grip. Drizzt tried his best not to flinch away from those eyes as they searched for something from Drizzt and even though he was well covered, he can feel them right through the fabric, into his lavender eyes and into his soul. He felt almost violated and wondered who long is this man will stare at him until a small voice caught their attention.

"Caedmon**(2)**! You have returned!" All turned to a young boy of an age of maybe twelve years or thirteen with warm brown very tightly curled hair that was cropped short to the level of his small chin around his small innocent face but if you look closely, there is some auburn color mixed into that luscious brown curly locks. He wears a stiff but breathable jacket with buttons fasten from his chin to his thighs, thick leggings, soft texture short heeled boots to mid way of his thighs, a sheathed sword but inches smaller with a sheathed dagger at his hips, and a hooded cloak with silver edgings and an interior what seemed to be wolf's fur but not just any wolf's fur, an worg's fur. The cloak seems heavy on his small shoulders but in actuality, the fur is very light weight and rare to wear upon. On the outside of the cloak is that symbol of the silver peacock with its head and tail plumes blossom widely as its wings open at the sides which form into a circle around its head and its feet clutched onto the wooden circlet with leaves and blooming flowers that surrounds it which is also silver. The young boy's clothes are white and silver, including the boots. Drizzt knew that this child was that of nobility and wondered why would a child of that great power is running around out here but then he noticed something else. The boy's voice was much higher pitch to be a male, more close to a melody than a voice then as the child get closer, Drizzt's firm line mouth turned into a soft amused smile. This child was not a boy at all but a girl in boys clothing. He seen women wore clothing like this but he couldn't phantom of why would a girl or a lady he might add, wearing males clothing in the first place. _It must be for her protection..._, he thought suggestively. He made another observation that another armored guard walked closely behind her like a shadow if you could a shadow in a silver armor with blue, light pale green and royal purple trimmings.

The lady in white stood before the Leader as the wizard let go of Drizzt but his blue eyes never left him. Drizzt find that a bit uncomfortable as the Leader bent down to the young Lady's level and hand her the small wooden chest. Her pale blue eyes widen, her small pale peach rose lips gaped with shock then joy as she saw her precious treasure returned into her possession once again. She took the small chest gratefully from the Leader and smiled with glee at him. Her pale blue eyes lit up in the moonlight to a silver sheen of gratitude, pleasure and relief of having her chest back in her small hands. Drizzt softly smiled at the scene before him.

"Thank you...thank you so much for returning my treasure," the little Lady said in a joy filled voice. The Leader shook his head.

"No, my Lady," he said that surprised Drizzt that this man's voice can get soft at all. It a soothing soft whisper that even surprised some of his soldiers. "We tried to get it back but it was the ranger who returned it to you." Then he pointed to Drizzt with a nod of his head over his left shoulder. The young Lady looked over his shoulder and saw the green cloaked ranger who looked very mysterious before her eyes. Her pale blue eyes shined even brighter with interest and curiosity as she smiled and walk up to Drizzt with her treasure close to her small chest while Caedmon, the leader of armored soldiers stood up to his feet. Since Drizzt was taught to give nobility respect, no matter how young they are and bow down before her as low as he could. Since he's am elf, he had an advantage for being more flexible.

The young Lady giggled softly for the formality but accepted it with respect and bowed back and straighten. "You may raise your head," she said with some change in her small voice. Her voice sounded like a young woman with years of practice being noble and generous. Drizzt followed and straighten and stood before the child whose height reach just above his waist. "I thank you very much, kind ranger of returning my chest where it rightfully belongs," she said with great gratitude written in her voice. "And for that you deserve an award."

The wizard cleared his throat at her last sentence which made her turn to him with an confused and annoyed expression on her young innocent face. He shook his head. She only rolled her pale blue eyes. _Must you be so overbearing?_ She thought with irritation then gave the ranger her full attention then saw his hooded head shook from the offer. This shock her greatly. No one ever refused her offer of an award.

"I must decline the offer, young Lady," Drizzt said gently. "Seeing your treasure back to it's rightful place and the look upon your smile is quite enough for me." The wizard stared at Drizzt for a moment then nodded with approval, even the Caedmon was impressed. "For that I give you my welcome and bid you farewell. I must return to my journey." With that Drizzt bowed to them once more before straighten and slightly turned to grovel road to continue his journey. But the little girl was stubborn and ran ahead to block Drizzt's path with a stern yet determined look on her young face that made Drizzt stop in his tracks. The wizard groaned and Caedmon only chuckled. They know what they look meant.

"There must be something I can give you in return for your deed...," she said with some determination in her small voice. Drizzt smiled and shook his head.

"It is fine, my Lady-"

"Áine**(3)**...," she interrupted him. Drizzt looked a bit confused at her until she repeated the name again, "My name is Áine." Drizzt then was on high alert that this young lady just gave her name willingly to him.

"My Lady!" Screamed the slightly panicked and frustrated wizard but Áine gave him a stern look that silence him, for now. She then turns to Drizzt with a stubborn look.

"You now know my name and in return, I must know yours," she said with a hint of wit in her voice and silvery fire blaze in her pale blue eyes. Drizzt only stared at her for a moment then smiled. S_uch a strong willed lady..._, he thought with a mental chuckle. _She will be quite a handful for any future husband who ever try to quench her fiery spirit_. Drizzt bowed his head to her, giving in to her challenge.

"My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, my Lady," he said politely then lifted his head. She stared at him for a second longer then smiled with satisfaction.

"Drizzt Do'Urden...," she repeated the name as it rolled on her tongue with some glee. "A strange name for anyone to have. It must be elven...," then she looked expectantly at the wizard who was shaking his hooded head from the choice she chosen but then realized she was waiting for him to answer which he gladly give.

"It is elven, my Lady," the wizard answered with some joy of giving lessons to his Lady. "I could tell he was elven from the beginning when we shook hands. It's not uncommon to have an elf ranger but they are a rare find. They never get much involved with humans," then he looked at Drizzt with an suggestive gaze. "You must be in training, am I correct?" Drizzt was a little unnerved that the wizard knew he was an elf from a simple handshake and began to worry that the wizard may know more about him than he's giving off now.

Drizzt nodded his head at the question. "Yes, I'm still in training. I'm traveling right now to learn the way of ranger on my own and to find my home," Drizzt answered honestly. He really wasn't hiding anything from them except his true identity of being a drow.

The wizard for the first time in Drizzt's short time encountering him, actually smiled. He smiled softly as if remembering something far from his past. "Ah, your lone journey to become a ranger...," he said thoughtfully. "I remember my time when my teacher told me it was time for me to go on my journey to discover myself and the magic around me. I had to go to different wizards throughout my life and understand then learn what make each one different yet the same." He lightly sighed then remembered the last word Drizzt said. "Searching for a home, you say?"

Drizzt only nodded and Áine became concerned for Drizzt.

"Your traveling all over Faerûn in search for a home?" She asked with some distress in her voice. Drizzt looked down at her and smiled gently. She only met him for only a moment and already she was concern for his well being. Drizzt then kneel before her and place an reassuring hand on her small left shoulder.

"Don't fret, Lady Áine," Drizzt said soothingly which brought some distress from her face just a bit. "I will be fine. I survived on my own far longer than you ever known. So do not worry about me." She nodded but that concern look never left her pale blues which made the pale blue color into a much deeper blue. He smiled and went back to his feet. "Now I must be leaving."

"You do not need leave so quickly," Áine insisted then glance towards the wizard with some suspicious silvery gleam in her eyes before turning more to glance the carriage. "You can come ride with us."

"Lady Áine!" The wizard screamed with shock. She looked at him with a slight lazy expression.

"It is the only way I can thank him properly," she said firmly that meant no more further arguments. Her pale blue eyes then shone brightly at Drizzt with a smile. "You must! After all you are walking our way to the next town...it be easier for you to come travel with us." Drizzt stared into her pale blue eyes that shimmered brightly in the night that almost resemble silver stars above their heads. He know if he argues with her, she will only keep trying until he says yes. He softly chuckled. _Very determined little Sprite...she'll be definitely be handful when she grows_, he thought with a smile. He gave out a weary sigh and slightly bowed his head towards her.

"I am in your depth, Lady Áine," Drizzt said gently then straighten. She only smiled with triumph.

"Well, since he's riding with us, I suppose I can give my seat in the carriage," Caedmon said in a suggestion. The wizard turned his head to the Leader with wide eyes.

"You're going to give up your seat for a stranger?" He asked with some slight panicked in his voice. Caedmon smiled.

"I owe him my gratitude for keeping my men alive after that short spare with the thief," he said with much certainty in his voice. "This is my thanks to him for saving them helping retrieving the lady's treasure," then he gazed to Drizzt then bowed. "Again I'm grateful for your aid." Then he stood back up and ordered a armored soldier to send for his horse. One immediately saluted and ran off to gather his leader's horse. The wizard only let out a groan of frustration then went back to healing the last few soldiers which they instantly woke up from their unconscious sleep and look around confused then went back to their feet.

Áine smiled at Drizzt let out her gloved hand towards him to hold. "Come. You're my special guest which means you get the privilege to hold my hand to the carriage," she said with a clever tone in her voice. Drizzt couldn't help but laugh and held her hand in his gently grip.

"It is a pleasure, my Lady," he said in a soft voice which made Áine blush red in the moonlight but quickly hid it from him by turning away for a moment to gather her wits so her face can return its original color. Her guard noticed and couldn't help but feel a little jealous but hid it well under the blank mask on his face.

* * *

_Sin_

He flew over the forest of the night under the moon light since the clouds disappeared from sight which gave way to stars galore. _You couldn't get this much stars back home unless you move away from cities that polluted the night with their lights_, Sin thought as he gaze upon the scenery before him. It was the most beautiful thing he could ever seen that remind him the old days before progress of industry and business grew and destroyed most of the most beautiful spots to watch the stars and sunset. Sin sighed as he remembers those good days but he will have to make do with what he has. At least he could travel different worlds to see this kind of scenery again.

The cat on his shoulders look about the scene, searching for their target while Sin was distracted by the landscape. He "felt" about a few more minutes until he felt that certain magic trail which caught his attention. He turned to Sin with great certainty in his bright yellow-gold green eyes.

"Sin, our target is straight ahead," he said at Sin's right side. His otherworldly voice broke the spell on Sin and glance at the cat then nodded. He opened his raven black wings wider and flew downwards for a moment then leveled to follow the trail that the cat indicated. _Alright, this time we're getting it right_, Sin thought with some determination and fly on.

* * *

_Darkness_

He felt the magic from a distance once again but then felt another familiar kind of magic that he engross with many times before. He smiled sinisterly at himself then muttered an foreign language that similar to Latin but it sounded backwards. Suddenly his dark being begins to change from his original form into something else entirely. His eyes changed from soulless red into a cold green and his long black hair grew short above his shoulders and turned dark brown and his ghostly white skin changes into a warm living color of soft peach rose and his full lips that form in a sinister smile transformed into a soft smile that can fool anyone. With this mask, no one can see the real monster underneath. He smiled once more before fading in the darkness that surrounds him and into the position as he waits for his target to arrive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I have to stop here because I have to find for my wizard in red robes.

1)**They**- Sorry I didn't put this information in earlier but if you've read it so far you could of guess of what kind of They Boss was referring to. If you don't they're Demons that try to retrieve the magic charms or creatures for their dark purposes. You just met one of them.

2) Caedmon- it means "wise warrior" in general Celtic names

3) Áine-(AN-yuh or AW-ne) from Old Irish aine "brilliance, wit, splendor, glory"; "joy", "brightness", "fasting", "praise", or "radiance". In legend, Aine was the daughter of Fer I (Man of the Yew) and the traditional name of the queen of fairies of south Munster, an important and varied role in Celtic mythology; was believed to dwell at the place now called Knockany (Cnoc Aine, "Aine's Hill"). Also used as an Irish form of Aina, Anne, Ann. (I like said before, I was very interested in Irish language, names and culture ever since I found out I have a little Irish blood in me. I also might include some Native American names in here as well. You know the reason why I just said that last part. ;) God, I love finding out where my blood comes from. XD)

I hope you like it so far. I will let you know I'm working on another story that I'll put on here soon so again, the chapters might come later than usual so please be patient with me.

New chapter on **_May 26_**! It starting to get interesting.


	7. Ch 5 The Storm Has Come

A/N: Hey guys! I'm letting just you know I was so on a roll these past weeks and I could'n help but give TWO chapters instead of one! _**TWO**_! How cool is that? Don't you guys feel special? Anyways, enjoy reading and the next update, if you hadn't figured it out yet, is on the next chapter. So that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Storm has Come_

_Sin_

Sin continued to soar in the night sky, searching for their target once again. On his shoulders laid an comfortable black and gray cat even thought his fur is dark as the starless night but his eyes glow intuitively in the dark. His bright yellow-green eyes shined like separate rings, thanks to his pupils which are now round black disks within those bright irises, against the night sky like distant twin rings with a hint of amber in them. Anyone can be hypnotize by those eyes as soon as they gaze upon them but right now, they are more focused on find the location of their target.

As they flew in silence in the night sky, the cat instantly sensed something from the distance behind them. He hissed and turned behind Sin's leveled body. Sin heard and turn slightly around in his prone from and sensed it too. He searched within the darkness and noticed at the last minute a bright flash of red strike near his head. It a some type of red lightning but Sin knew better that this was no ordinary phenomenon, this lightning had dark magic engrave into it. Sin was thankful that the lightning only streak a foot away from his head but the force was enough to dithered him from his path for moment, flapping his black raven wings frantically to regain his barrings while the cat on his shoulders hissed and yowled as they went slightly down then when he finally did, he returned to his original spot. He looked back once again to find the attacker but only find darkness of the night with a dim lighting of moon that's not helping much at all. _You gotta be fuckin' kidding me_, Sin thought with a growl then kept searching for the attacker but no dice. _Where the hell are you?!_

; _SIN!_; That's all that Sin need to listen to as he skillfully dodged to his left from an oncoming second attack of the same red lightning that was directed at him from above. This attack help Sin to locate his assailant with a grin on his face. He closed his dark eyes and concentrate before opened them once again but something about his eyes were different; they turned bloody red which glowed coldly in the darkness. Sin looked up and saw his assailant before it disappeared again but Sin got a good look at it. _A demon?! Here?! Now?!_ Sin thought with a hint of shock and frustration. He sensed the demon reappeared below him. _Oh no you don't...!_ With that Sin straighten his body vertically then stilled his wings and flatten them on his back so he could fall straight down, feet first. He became an fast projectile falling from the sky then instantly his feet connect with something solid as it made a grunt sound as Sin's booted feet impact against the solid body below him. As quickly as the attack from Sin came, Sin then flexed his wings open to keep him afloat in the sky as they flap rhythmically. Sin watched as the demon fell to the ground below him.

The demon was stunned for a moment as it fall a few feet from the sky but then regain his composure quickly and flapped its bat like wings, regain its lost of balance and flew back into the sky near Sin.

Sin and the demon stared down at each other, sizing each other. Red eyes glare at one another for the longest of moments before the demon strike first and charged at Sin. Sin skillfully once again dodge the attack but that is what the demon wants as it quickly turns to it's left with its left leg swinging upwards towards Sin's face. Sin saw this as well and dodged once again then flapped his wings to back paddle him from the demon to give him some distance to collect himself. A lock of that gorgeous black hair fell into his right eye which he gracefully tuck away behind the right ear. _So, if one demon is here, that means there's more..._, Sin thought which the cat nodded at Sin's thoughts.

; _Boss, I think the best idea right now is to split up_; Sin thought to the cat. Boss, looked at him from the corners of his cat eyes which are now slightly narrow as his suggestion. Sin didn't take his eyes off the demon but he sensed Boss looking at him with some doubt. ; _For now_; Sin continued with some reassurance. ; _We have to reach the target before they do and you know that. So trust me, we'll see each other again soon_;

; _I am not worried about that_; Boss replied with a hint of concern in his otherworldly voice that has some echoing texture to it. ; _I'm more worried about leaving you here alone without any support_;

Sin gave his cocky grin as another sign of reassurance to the cat. ; _Relax, Boss. There's nothin' to be __worried about. I can handle myself_;

; _That's what worries me the most_; Boss insisted with more firmly. Sin grinned again but more musing at Boss's parental instincts.

; _C'mon, Boss. You can trust me. Besides, I got Shadow at my side and he'll do everything in his power to keep me safe_; Sin thought to him.

; _It's not your safety I'm worried about. I know you'll be safe but I'm more concerned about how you will contain yourself from losing your sanity_; Boss said with great concern that is now painting his voice. Suddenly they both sense the demon conjuring it's dark powers about him which send Sin on edge.

;_Boss, you better get ready 'cause I'm about to make an distraction for him to look at me, okay?_ ; Sin thought to the cat which the cat had no choice but to agree and set his claws tight into Sin's clothing.

The power around the demon grew more threatening and sinister as the floated there with its wings flapping to keep it hover in the air. Its pupil less red eyes glow soulless and cold towards Sin's way. Sin clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, his adrenalin begins to raise within him.

; _Ready..._; Sin thought to the cat which the cat's body tensed with anticipation that made the claws sink deeper into the fabric on Sin's shoulders.

Silence past between the demon and Sin besides the occasional passing breeze which lightly whistled in the air about them. Both hovered in the darkness for a few more moments when the suddenly the demon attacked. It charge forward towards Sin, with its claws extended menacingly at Sin. Sin clenched his fists one last time before charging towards the demon as well. Both came head on as they came inches from each other.

; _Steady..._; Sin thought the cat as the feline held on tight on Sin's tunic. Then the demon and Sin was centimeters from each other which Sin brought up his tightly closed right fist at the demon's face and the demon brought his right clawed hand towards Sin's face as well. Before each attack hits its mark, both the demon and Sin dodged at the last minute, letting the attacked grazed each other.

; _NOW!_; Sin thought before a single scratch begins to form on his left cheek, slightly below his scars, adding more to the collection. The cat successfully launched from Sin's shoulders into the sky then fell a few below both Sin and the demon. The demon flinched as Sin's punch grazed at the left cheek of its face, not noticing a black furry object dislodging itself from Sin's shoulders and falling to the ground. Sin would have an heart attack for the cat as it fell a few more feet before changing its shape. It shifted and turned into another form of an animal with dark feathers, an large wing span as two wings sprouted from its back, two large wide eyes, a beak and two tuffs on its head that resembles little horns. The animal hooted for a moment, regain its balance in the air and flapped frantically to keep it afloat then soared into the night sky from sight.

Sin sighed with relief. _Now, back to business_, Sin thought with a grin on his pale face then he left kneed the demon in the gut as it grunted in response. Sin smirked. _Impact! Now, let's have some fun..._

* * *

_Drizzt_

Drizzt Do'Urden rode in the carriage, sitting next the red robe wizard who introduce himself as Blyth**(1)**, a guardian of the young Lady Áine EanAirgid**(2)** of the EanAirgid Clan that is pledge to her every whim and safety by blood. He will always knows where she is located and danger she is in by sensing through her moods. Like his family before him, me must do everything in his ability to protect her till death. This both intrigued and disturbed Drizzt. Being bond to the one person for the rest of your life to make they survive towards adulthood then married with children until they pass on to set on another generation? It was quite an devotion that no regular human or elf can can handle. Strange traditions there are on the Surface World but then he fought along side with an blind man against the an army of orgs and becoming an ranger at the same time...strange is not the right word he would describe his events any better than Blyth's traditions.

Sitting next to little Áine is her other guardian Ardwyad**(3)**, the son of Caedmon who is the leader of the group of soldiers that surrounds the carriage. He sat next to his charge with a blank expression which Drizzt can't read. _His father trained him well_, he thought with admiration to the young man and he is quite young for a guard his age but can be mistaken as an man from a distance with those strong arms and lean built body frame under that armor. Young Ardwyad clutched his sword tightly in his right hand, ready to unsheathe it at any moment. Drizzt couldn't blame him. After the head on encounter with a thief that can defeat more than one armor soldier in one night then meeting and sitting in the same carriage with a stranger that won't reveal his face can put anyone on edge, including Drizzt.

After the introduction they rode on in silence besides the sounds of hooves from the horses and occasional flick from the reins of the carriage driver who was now more nervous than anybody. All soldiers look around them, above them and sometimes below them as if another attack will from the earth up. Drizzt had a run in with that thief which gave Drizzt of sense that thief was no ordinary thief to be tangle with if you are human. That strength, that speed and grace that can put any elf to shame. What exactly was he? And what did he want with a small chest? That reminds Drizzt... He side glanced at the small chest that is clutched in Áine's small hands as she looks down at it fondly with an sad expression on her innocent face. _That object must be quite dear to her..._, Drizzt thought and couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her way which was caught the attention by her guardian Blyth.

"That little treasure is a very dear thing to our young Lady's heart," Blyth whispered for only Drizzt to hear since he knows Drizzt an elf. Drizzt turned his attention to Blyth with some interest to the story that he was about to tell. "Inside that chest is a precious item that belong to her mother who died five years ago after an dreadful illness that couldn't be cured. Many have tried, even with magic but nothing prevailed...then we lost her." Drizzt looks at Blyth under his hood with a sad gaze that darken his lavender eyes to almost purple. "Her mother and her were the same...same personality, grace, beauty...she had all that from her mother and they were quite close. You could have easily mistook them as sisters...," he said thoughtfully then his voice went grave, "When our Lady saw her mother die before her, she was crushed from within. She wouldn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. It took some time before she spoke again and eaten then returned to her natural self once more." Drizzt nodded. He knew how that felt. He lost his father, Zaknafein, years ago to his Mother as a sacrifice to save him. No one can ever replace a parent that loved you for you. How he would gave to have his father at his side once again but he had to survive for both of their sakes. Now thinking of his father brought memories not only his father but Montolio as well which dampen his mood even more which Blyth sensed as Drizzt's hooded head slightly bent down.

"Lost someone dear to you as well, young ranger?" He asked carefully. Drizzt took a breath and straighten his neck.

"I lost my father two years ago as he tried to protect me," Drizzt in a hush voice, hoping that only Blyth would hear. "He was a brave warrior to go against his people belief to save his and mine. I was left to survive on my own after that...but I still wished he could have come with me. Then I lost a dear friend of mine who help train me to become an Ranger today."

"You lost a parent too?" Asked a tiny voice from across the carriage. Drizzt looked up from under his hood and saw pale crystal eyes darken to almost clear blue as a small pools of water of innocent, purity and knowledge of pain of lost. Drizzt could finally capture the age this child, she was at least elven or twelve years old. Oh how those eyes stare into him as a man who lost a relative than a stranger.

Drizzt nodded his head to her question which she widen her eyes to make her appear younger like an infant.

"I am sorry for your lost, young ranger," she said in her small voice. Drizzt gave an acknowledgment nod at her direction and was about to speak but young Ardwyad spoke before he could.

"I thought elves were the symbol of pure good and earth itself, not horrendous acts..," he stated with a suspicious tone rising in his voice. Drizzt could have easily winced from his sheer stupidity if he wasn't trying his best to hide all emotion from under his hood. They did not know he's a drow as of yet, so keeping his identity hidden was must, especially they went all the way enough to give him a ride to the next town. Drizzt was at a stand still with Ardwyad and was about to feel panic within himself when Blyth came and saved him.

"I've dealt with Sun elves and Moon elves who were corrupted by darkness within them, so it's best to not judge a person by their appearance but their actions," Blyth said with some firmness in his voice that made even Drizzt slightly wince. "You are still young, Ardwyad, but if I were you, I would keep my accusations to yourself." Ardwyad reluctantly went quiet and set firmly back into his seat. Blyth nodded then turn to Drizzt. "You'll have to forgive him, young Drizzt. He has his father's stubborn streak and authority personality for some time and was not properly taught the ways of respect until now," then he glared at the lad from the corners of his piercing blue eyes which sent shivers down the boy's spine.

There was a sudden tap at the open window at Drizzt's left which all turned to see Caedmon riding his steed beside the carriage. He nodded to Drizzt which in turn a nod back to him as a sign of respect then look on to everyone else.

"We're arriving to the town within minutes," he reported which Lady Áine nodded.

"Alright, thank you," she replied. Caedmon nodded then rode on ahead of the carriage. Áine looks at everyone with a small smile. "It seems we're almost there," she said with hint of maturity in her voice.

Blyth nodded. "Yes, and once this business is done, we can return home," he said with slight exasperation in his voice. Drizzt couldn't help but chuckle at that. Apparently someone is not fond of traveling as they said they be. Blyth side glance Drizzt with a grin on his lips. "Don't get me wrong, Drizzt. I am very fond of traveling, I'm just not fond of traveling with Lady Áine. Her safety is top priority."

Drizzt only nod to that. It does make sense after all but to Áine it was irritating as she pouted with a "hmph" sound.

"You didn't have to come, you know," she said in a vexing tone. "I did not requested a guardian to travel at my heels," then she turn her head away with a huff. Blyth only rolled his eyes at that an said nothing, knowing that if he did, there will an argument he can't will. Drizzt chuckled again and Ardwyad smirked at his Lady.

They traveled the rest of the way on the dark grovel road in comfortable silence until the first row of the column of soldiers surrounding the carriage saw the lights of town before them. Caedmon held back his reins again to report this to the people in the carriage. All thanked him as he trotted ahead once again. A few more feet and they will be in a Inn or Tavern for rest and food or even a bath if you will. They were about to enter the edge of town when Caedmon halted the traveling party to a stop with a shout. Everyone, including the driver of the carriage, pull in their reins and as they slowly but quickly come to a stop. The group inside looks on with confusion.

"What is happening?" Asked Áine in a unsure tone. Blyth only shook his head as he pop his head out the window with an raised eyebrow. Could it be that same thief? As if sensing Blyth's uneasy thoughts, he too pop his head out the window to see. Since he can see quite clearly in the dark, especially with infrared spectrum of seeing heat which he did as soon as he let his head and saw before the row of armored soldiers on horses is a lone figure in a distant. To a person who could see the shadowing of the figure from the lights of the town before them, it seem like a regular person but to Drizzt's heat vision there was something off about about this person. For anything living or such that can give off heat, is either red, yellow and a tiny bit of white but this person, this person was giving out pure black of cold like some of the surrounding area and in the center of his chest is a white circular mass where the heart is. What is this creature? Before Drizzt could even give out a hint of something wrong, Caedmon spoke to the person ahead.

"Good evening, my friend," Caedmon shouted. "We would like to know if any of you Inns are open right now!" The figure only stood in silence for moment before it moved. It walked towards them with a odd gait stride which suggest Drizzt that this was no human. Drizzt looked back at Blyth who in turn gave the same impression that this wasn't human either and nodded. Drizzt nodded back and open the carriage door and Blyth followed close behind. Áine and Ardwyad was confused but when Ardwyad noticed the tense atmosphere around both Drizzt and Blyth, he put an arm around his Lady and held the hit of his sword tightly. Áine gave in instantly when Ardwyad place his arm about her small shoulders and waited for another battle to commence. Could be that thief again? But how could he? They left him a few tracks behind.

Drizzt and Blyth walked up and stood behind the row of seated armored soldiers, Blyth ready to call forth any spell he could think of and Drizzt gripping tightly on the hilts of his twin scimitars at his hips.

The figure continue to walk towards them in silence. Caedmon find this odd but continue to encourage the person to talk with his voice even though he was gripping the hilt of his sword on his right hip.

"Good sir, I'll ask again, does your town have an Inn open at this hour?" He asked but there was some hint of stern tone rising in his voice. All soldiers surround the carriage instantly when they noticed the tone to their leader's voice and was now tense with hands gripping on hilts. Still no reply from the person who was walking towards them in that odd gait. Drizzt saw the heat in the center of that person's chest changed shape as it immediately covers the whole entire body in seconds, making it appear to have intense heat emanating from it. Drizzt's lavender eyes widen at the spectacle. What kind of creature is this?

* * *

_Sin_

Sin dodge the next attack from those extended claws of the demon under him then extend his right leg and swung to the demon's back which it grunted on impact. Both of their wings flapped tremendously making light thudding sounds in air as each of them moved to side, dodge, dive and maneuvered from each of their attacks. Sin was having fun but this was getting old very quickly. _I should be at Boss's side right now and this demon is not even strong_, Sin thought with drone tone. Sin then caught two the of the demon's clawed hands with his own. The demon growled with frustration and tried to break the grip from Sin's but Sin held with great strength, not letting go as the demon flew left, right, wiggled and thrust his hands out of Sin's which loosen more of that lock of black hair into Sin's right eye again. Sin only chuckled at the demon's trivial attempts.

"What? Having some problems?" Sin asked with a grin. The demon growled louder and tried even hard to loosen the Sin's grip but Sin still held on. Sin yawned then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, why haven't I thought of that?" The demon ignored him and try to shake Sin off but received another yawn in reply. "Ya know, this is getting old. It think it's time to finish this," and with that Sin extended his raven wings which cease the demon's movements before lifting his arms high above him with the demon in tow then thrust them down to the ground below as he let go. The demon plumed to ground below with an stun expression. Sin grinned once more before he dive after it. As Sin followed the falling demon, he crossed his arms and each hand clench a hilt of a sword then pulled them which send a ringing tune but it was lost in rushing air of the descending Sin. With bright gleam in his red eyes which are now glowing brightly and his black swords shined with him as they descend on the demon below. Before the demon could even regain his barrings, Sin was already upon him with swords on the verge to strike.

"Don't even think about it," Sin shouted in the the rushing of air around them then the swords strike true as they went through the demon's mid section. The demon first let out gurgled then grunted a cry of anguish as the swords cut through it before going still. Black blood sprouted over Sin's swords and droplets cling on to Sin's face and arms. The eyes of the demons went dim then bleak with no life within them as the two halves of the demon fell to the ground with its entrails of small and large intestine following close behind with blood trailing it. Sin open his wings to slow his descent then flapped them again to hover where he stopped as he watch the body fall and disappear from sight. Sin made a throat sound of approval then crossed his arms again and slide each sword back into their sheaths in one quick fluid motion again which a muffled ringing came into his ears with a soft click. The adrenalin begins to decrease within him.

Sin sighed. "Well that's done," he said then was about to fly after Boss but suddenly another bolt of lightning came his way from behind him but this time it was a gray color. Sin quickly sensed this, gritted his teeth and dodged to his right as the lightning strike the air before him and exploded into a bright ball of light and smoke before turning behind him to see new attacker.

Behind him are four more demons dress in dark clothing and cloaks but the demon who shot that lightning bolt appears to be the leader of this group and is very strong. Their bat like wings flapped rhythmically as they hover where they float. Sin let out a groan._ More of them?!Oh, come on! Give me a break!_ He thought with a whine as his eyes raise towards the heavens.

The demon who attacked had yellow eyes and have distinct human features which Sin noticed. The rest had red eyes and hoods on their heads to cover their faces. The Leader had short black hair that's pulled back into a clean combed do, pale skin, slightly pointed ears which told Sin he was still changing from his human disguise and elongated fangs that overlapped his lower lip. The Leader smiled or more like sneering at Sin.

"I do apologize, Sin, but you're not going anywhere," the Leader said a sinister glee of his low yet seductive voice. Sin rolled his red eyes.

"Seriously? Can I at least meet you guys on the way there?" Sin whined. "I'm not in the mood to fight." The Leader lifted one shoulder.

"Oh well. Looks like you have no choice," he said and with that he strike again with another gray lightning heading Sin's direction. Sin then dodged again to the left but then was intercepted by a foot of one of the three other demon aiming at his head. Sin hastily ducked in time but then he saw claws came at his face. Only had little time to move so he tilt his head to the left and two claws grazed his right cheek which he slightly wince at the sting then using his ability as best as he can, he disappeared then reappeared on another region in the sky from the demons. He hover there to catch his breath and wiped the deep red blood that was dripping from his scar with his gloved hand. He panted and breathed to calm his racing nerves and pulse even though the adrenalin is rising again. _That was close_, Sin thought. _Okay, now what?_ But before he could even think further, a shadow fell behind him and he turn quickly as he could but his face hit a fist instead. He gritted his teeth from the pain that shot from his right to his brain then flapped backwards from the demon who punched him, that same lock of black fell into his face, covering his right eye.

The Leader hovered inches higher than Sin with the moon at his back as his yellow eyes glow menacingly with a sadistic grin on his face, showing his elongated fangs and sharp teeth. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stare down at the now cornered Sin since the rest of the demons surrounded him.

"Well now, let's say we end this, shall we?" He asked in his sadistic tone. He was enjoying cornering Sin but what he doesn't know is that Sin had another ace up his sleeve or in this case, under his feet.

_It looks like I have no choice_, Sin thought then said out loud, "Let's." Then he concentrated on his power that he held within him under a seal which he have to break sooner or later. He was about say those magic words but something stopped him. A cry at his right made him turn to look as which the other demons followed.

The demon at Sin's right, closely behind him screamed in agony as he was sliced into from the head down to his crotch then went silent as the two halves fell from the sky. _What the-?!_ Before Sin could even finish that thought, another cry erupted to his left on the Leader's right. The demon was suddenly cut in threes as the head, shoulders and left arm one way while the mid section and right arm came after in the other direction and the legs came last and fell to ground with blood and entrails trailing behind. Black blood rained on everyone as they stare on in shock.

"What the-how are you-?!" But the Leader could finish that sentence when he saw what hovered behind Sin that took his voice away. Sin noticed and turned and his eyes widen.

Standing just behind Sin was a man in a long thin black jacket the flows to his feet that tarted and crusted with a darker shade of black that might be fresh blood from his kill, beyond arm length sleeves that is tarted and crusted like the bottom of the trench coat, black leather gloves that is open at his fingers and knuckles, black vinyl pants that hug his legs and thighs, black leather silver heeled boots and a black shirt that is unbutton near his collar bone. He had fair skin for someone whose aura is cold and dark and have beyond shoulder length black hair that slight curls at the tips. His hood came over his face, not showing the top part of his facial features, only his lips which was showing his sinister smile. His white sharp pointed teeth and fangs shimmered in the moon light of the night from the shadowing of the hood. That smile sent cold chills down Sin's spine and knows who that smile belong to. This creature floated or hovered there that spot for a moment before his sinister smile grew into a sadistic glee.

"Alright, which one of you is the strongest?" He said in a sinister voice that rumbles like thunder and growled like a dragon. This voice shook every demon, including Sin, to the core. The aura about this monster was dark and menacing, as if nothing darker can penetrate this creature's already dark soul.

"H-how did you get here?" Sin asked him. The hooded creature turned his head in Sin's direction which Sin now regretted.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't be on your way now?" He asked in a irritated tone. Now Sin was annoyed.

"Yeah I was but these bastards got in the way!" Sin replied firmly at the creature. If Sin could see, he would see the hooded creature rolling his eyes right now but Sin knows he is. That woke up the demons around from that fearful trance back to reality and gather their strength, the Leader grew hatred towards the monster who killed his subordinates.

"How dare you destroy my minions!" He shouted distastefully at the hooded creature. Sin rolled his red eye.

"Oh boy you're going to have fun," Sin said sarcastically then tucked that annoying lock of hair behind his right ear.

The creature grinned evilly at Sin. "Ooh, that I will," he replied then reached in his opened trench coat and pulled out what seems to be...

"My hat!" Sin screamed with joy and flew as the creature flicked it in Sin's direction. Sin gratefully caught it in his hands. His broad-brimmed black hat was back into his hands again, a little dirty but it it'll survive. _I thought I lost it during the fight with the ranger_, Sin thought with a smile then dusted off any grime and dirt on it before sat it firmly on his head. _I can't be Sin the Shadow Thief without my hat_. He patted his hat to make it's there and like it was an animal.

"I found it on ground and I knew instantly it was yours," the creature said in his cruel voice as he smirked at Sin. "Next time, don't lose it and I won't return it to you. I just might keep it myself."

At that Sin put his hands firmly on top of his hat like he was going to lose it again by those words.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you take my hat," Sin said, challenging the creature's warning. The creature was about to reply but was interrupted by gray lightning that streak in between Sin and him which they moved just inch away from the attack then exploded behind them. Both Sin and the creature turn their gaze at the Leader who shot that lightning bolt. The Leader's expression was fury as he was getting tired of being ignored.

"No more of this chit chat! It's time to take things serious, you fools!" He shouted at them in anger. Sin couldn't help but snicker. _Wow, aren't we touchy?_ Sin thought with a chuckle. The creature beside him laughed maniacally into the night which everyone look his way.

"I see, so you're the leader of this group, eh?" He asked with a sadistic glee. "Good, then I'm about to have my fun." Then he turn to Sin. "Go now. I'll take care of these little pests."

"Pests?!" The Leader screamed outrageously which made him even more furious than before. Even his subordinates back away from the fury of their leader.

"Ooh, I think you made him mad," Sin said with a smirk.

"Good, I like 'em mad," he replied. "Go."

"Are you-"

"Go! Unless you want to become my next meal," he sneered at Sin. Sin made a face.

"It's good to see you too," Sin said in gruff then flapped his wings before soaring into the sky which starting to lighten as dawn begins to approach. Sin has to hurry or those bastards will get the magic source before he do. That made him even more determined as he flapped his wings harder once more before reciting, "_Καλώ σου να με απελευθερώσει από τα δεσμά μου ένα δεσμά, ζητώ μόνο για σένα να __μου άγκυρα και να βοηθήσει μέσα από το πέρασμα στο Μεταξύ κόσμο. Σκιά, καλώ εμπρός για να αποσυνδέσετε και σου ανοίγει σε επίπεδο ισχύος πέντε, να λάβει το ρόλο και τη μεταφορά μου στο σημείο όπου θέλω να είμαι_."**(4)**

Shadow heard and heed those words as Sin spoke then suddenly formed about Sin's form into a dark cool embrace and then warped the space around him making him tighten his wings against his back. The space around him became distorted and nauseating. The world he knew was gone in seconds then into a world that no one knows that ever existed. The air became thick and heavy to breath and many sweet scents hit his nostrils that almost made him dizzy. Then the smell of constant death hit him like an fist personally punched his lungs, he nearly passed out and coughed but regain his composure and ignored the pungent odor. The odor didn't go away as he flew over the dark land. It was dark, desolate, cold, and dead. The world before him was a mirror of the human world and beyond but only darker and depressing. Sin continues to fly in this world which he calls the Shadow World or the In Between World where spirits are bound to the place they died until they are ready to move on. Sin sees orbs float from place to place, spirits wondering for eternal peace but they know very well there isn't one. The dead scenery of trees, animals, humans and other rushed by as he flew faster and faster. Sin flapped his wings harder to gain more momentum and wants to fly out of here. Shadow felt Sin's will and heed it as he forms around Sin again in an dark embrace and the space around him appear to be warped making it distorted and nauseating then Sin returned to the Faerûn realm once again but in another part of the earth in a short few seconds. Still, the sky lightens as the dawn continues to approach which he must hurry.

* * *

_M2_

He floated there as he watches these pathetic pests try to intimidate him from a far but all they got is a bored yawn. He lift his black leather fingerless glove hand which showed his one inch long sharp black nails, that is open at the knuckles as well, put it near his mouth and yawn dramatically at them. That infuriated the Leader even more.

"That's it! Go! Attack!" He ordered which his subordinates meekly followed then he followed them after words.

Both demons went to the hooded creature's sides with extended claws while the Leader attacks head on with his hands gathering power at the center of each palm. As they got closer, the creature got very bored. He was hoping for more than this but he dealt with it as they strike. Demons at his sides plunged their claws into his sides which he slightly wince at the sudden sting then the Leader with gray lightning gathered fiercely in his hands strike into his chest which the hooded creature gave a gurgle grunt in response. The Leader laughed.

"Ha! Not so bad now, are we?!" He laughed then send a horrendous shock throughout the creature's body which twitched and spasm in his grip before going limp. The Leader laughed at the weak and spineless he had to face. _Now, for that annoying thief..._, he thought thoughtfully and was about to let go of the body but a chuckle caught his ears. He stiffen then lifted his head at the face of the monster before who was chuckling then the chuckle grew into a laugh before gradually turned into an maniacal laughter. It was a sadistic laugh, a fierce laugh that put solid cold chills down any dark creature's spine. All the Leader could do was stare into the eyes of a beast, a monster that's not of this world. Those were pitch black like tiny black holes that sucked all life away, any joy, the only thing you will feel when you gaze into those black holes is fear. Terror filled the Leader as did to the other two. The hooded creature laughed some more before finally comes to a stop and gaze down upon the weaklings who couldn't kill him. His smile turned fierce and feral as he grinned ear to ear.

"Is that the best you've got?" He ask in callously which made each demon stomachs turned into stone and their beating centers of their chests dropped dramatically with grave terror. The hooded creature reached out with his fingerless gloved hands and gripped the Leader's forearms which he response but stiffen by the touch. The creature smiled even more at the sight and smell of fear emanating from them. "Yesss, fear me as you should, for I am M2**(5)**," he said sinisterly then leaned forward to the Leader's face with that evil grin growing wider. "You must heard my name by now have you?" The Leader's eyes widen as he recognizes that name and shook in dismay.

"No...no it can't be...it can't be you...," the Leader replied in fear rising more in his voice. The creature in he black hooded trench coat nodded.

"Oh but it isss...," he said seductively which the Leader grew numb.

"No..you're...you're the-the Demon Eater," he said in a hush listless tone which made the other two demons flinched with terror and pulled their claws out from M2's sides. M2 didn't gave them much noticed, only to the Leader who is shaking where he floats. M2 smiled fiercely then tighten his grip on the Leaders arms and yanked them out from his chest with a sicken suction like force that could make an iron gut feel queasy then his wounds instantly regenerated back to fair skin again, leaving only holes where the attacks had strike.

"That's right. I'm M2, the Demon Eater, well known as the Destroyer of Darkness," he said gleefully then let go of the Leader's arms which the Leader gratefully flapped backwards far from M2's reach. "And now that we got to know each other, let's end this quick and painless or...," then his voice darken low and feral, "..you rather have it slow and agonizing?" The Leader thought of a better idea.

"Let's retreat, now!" He shouted which other gladly followed without any encouragement. All flapped their bat like wings desperately to get away but they were interrupted but a several arrows passing in front of them and these were not original, they were drenched in purest of water from earth and made out of unicorn's horn. The arrows glowed brightly against the dark sky like white streaks of light before disappearing into the night. All three demons gaze down at the second figure who was shooting those arrows. The figure down below wore a black cloak with the hood over its face. It seems to be a male as it aimed another arrow in their way. The demons were irked by this second person who joined and was about to attack him but suddenly felt a presence behind him, smiling sinisterly.

"Uh-uh," M2 said playfully, enjoying the terror grew within them. "Now we don't wanna do anything nasty, now, do we?" The voice licked the Leader's left ear as he could feel the warm breath of the monster resting his chin on his left shoulder. The Leader stiffen and tensed. M2 chuckled. "Don't be afraid, this will end very quickly."

"Wha-what you talking about? It's three against one. How are going to handle those odds?" The Leader asked hastily. M2 chuckled evilly.

"What do you mean?" He asked then leans in, his hot breath exhaling into the Leader's left ear as he places each of his bloody covered hands on his shoulders. Those claw like nail sinking in deep into his fabric. "You're all alone," he said in a husk whisper.

The Leaders eyes widen as he watches his two demons, now sliced apart into meat chunks, blood blood and their entrails trail down as they fell towards the ground. His body went completely numb and colder than usual with fear and dread. _No...how...how_-but he couldn't finished when his shoulders were let go, the stinging pain of those nails cease.

"Now that's taken care of, I have one more pest to go," M2 said callously as h licked his teeth as they ache to chomp into that measly flesh. M2 then reached with his left hand to his right side of his head, grabbed something slightly warm zipper like handle next to his right ear that was part of his skin, he pulled it away from his skin which pulled the skin of his face then pulled it from right ear to left ear. It made the unzipping sound you hear from unzipping from an coat which made the Leader turn to that sound as the zipper pulls on M2's skin and separates the skin of his cheeks and mouth. Finally his mouth was free and unzipped into an larger mouth that cut of his head, full of rows of teeth. The leader's eyes would have popped out of head of what he saw before him. M2 smiled a feral grin which opens his mouth wider which encouraged that evil smile of his and drool dripped from his mouth. His tongue came out and lap at his lips and teeth once more taking away the drool as he gazed at them with such hunger that the Leader took an involuntary flap further back and shook visibly with terror.

"Now, let's eat!" And with M2 lunged at the Leader who didn't react in time from M2's reach as M2 grasp his prey by the shoulders once again with his face facing M2. The Leader screamed in fear as if someone will come and save him. M2 could laugh before he extends his lower jaw to the Leader's chest. The Leader's eyes turned into large dinner plates as the upper and lower rows of teeth came down in quick snap! Black blood rain far below to the ground as M2 munched on his meal, the crunching sound of the skull cracked and crushed in his mouth as he chewed the head and shoulders. Drool mixed with black blood as it drips down at the corners of his mouth. Demon's blood painted his hands and face, his shirt and sleeves. He held on to the rest of the body which twitched for a moment then went listless. M2 then swallowed before chomping again on upper chest which has the rib cage and slurped in the arms while chewing them into smaller bits. The crunch sound again is from the bones that lay within the body was he chews. More black blood paint his face, arms and clothing as he munch down his food. After swallowing, he chomped down again on the mid section of the body which he only worried about the spine and he rest are just organs which are easily chewed and swallow. After that cam the lower abdomen and thighs. The hip bones was a little tough to crack but M2 eventually broke it easily to swallow that too and down the hatch it goes. Finally is the legs and feet which was very easy to crunch and destroy in the matter of seconds then he gave one last swallow before licking his fingers and mouth from the blood left of his kill. M2 moaned with ecstasy as the power from the demon is absorbed into his body as he digest the demon within him. He was intoxicated by the amount of power that flowed into him for a moment before calming down to lick his lips and the corners of his mouth once again. He did the same for his fingers as he descends to earth with a graceful light thud onto his booted feet. His partner walked up next him with his bow and arrow rested comfortable on his right shoulder. _Delicious_, M2 thought with satisfaction then he smiled seductively to his mate.

"Come, let us go. Our work here is done," M2 practically purred to his mate. The hooded male nodded and followed close behind. M2 smirked to himself as he thought, _Good luck, Sinny boy. 'Cause you're gonna need it_. And with that, they walked through a doorway that opened to their world then closed with swiftly as it came.

* * *

A/N: Okay finally! Sorry, I didn't mean to add in another character but I just love him so much that I couldn't stand it!

1) Blyth-(BLIITH) from Cornish word for "wolf". Blythe. For Cornwall Celtic names

2) EanAirgid- is actually two Irish words combined which is "éan" means "bird" and"airgid" means "silver". Even though it's a silver peacock, it still in the bird family so I used bird instead.

3) Ardwyad- means "protector" in Celtic names of Wales.

4)In English-"I call upon thee to release me from my chains an shackles, I ask only for you be my anchor and help pass through the in Between World. Shadow, I call forth to unbind thee and unseal Power Level Five, take the role and transport me to where I want to be_._"-The spell in Greek since Shadow as know in my profile is Greek so he listens better in his own tongue.

5)M2-learn about him on my profile.


	8. Ch 6 After the Storm

A/n: **THE UPDATE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON JUNE 16, SUNDAY! **Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_The After Effect of the Storm_

_Drizzt_

Both Drizzt and Blyth stood side to side tense at the approaching figure ahead of the row of soldiers. The person continue to walk their way without stopping and Drizzt, with his heat vision, still see this creature before him. The form tried to keep a human appearance but Drizzt can clearly see wings at the back of it, horns sprouting from its head and menacing claws as hands. He knew this was not human.

"It's not human," he commented which Blyth heard clearly and nodded.

"Yes, I know. I sensed its essence from here," he replied back. "Its very much of other but what?" The that question was mostly to himself but Drizzt shrugged a shoulder and slowly pulled out his twin scimitars with grace. Caedmon heard Drizzt pulling out his scimitars so he pulled out his sword as well. All the other soldiers followed in pursuit.

"Who are you and want to do you want?" Caedmon shouted at the creature in human disguise. This made the figure stop in it's tracks. It only stood there, momentarily thinking something then chuckled. It low and silk for human's ears to catch but Drizzt heard it clearly and presume his stance while the magic gathered at the finger tips of Blyth hands. Everyone tense, preparing for a fight that might be in their favor but Drizzt knew better.

Then the chuckle became louder for the humans to hear which all grew on edge than before as the chuckling turn into a laughter before turning into a cackle. It was cold, cruel cackle that sent shivers down every fighter's spine. What was this being laughing about? They got their answer when the person before them stop instantly to glare at them with piercing red eyes that glowed from the shadowing of his face. Drizzt now can get a prospective of what they are facing.

"It's a demon," Drizzt said low for only Blyth to hear. Blyth nodded gratefully at Drizzt.

"I see, now I know what spell to use on it," he replied back with now power gracing his voice. Drizzt wish he could use his ability to darken the area around them to confuse not only the humans but the demon as well so he could get a better judgment what name to call him to get rid of him. But he couldn't risk exposing himself just of yet and something about this demon seems different from the rest. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about this demon tells him that he really didn't belong here. Not that every demon belong here first of all, it's just that this one is from another world from beyond his comprehension.

The demon in human disguise then smiled sadistically at them with a burning white teeth from within the darkness of his face. The smile grew and grew until it almost appear to be cutting off half of his head. _Here it comes_, Drizzt thought in anticipation as the demon stared down at them before fading into the dark. All looked around for its presence.

"Where did he go?!" One soldier screamed in slight panic in his voice. All searched for the demon for any hint of where it is attacking. It didn't took long before Drizzt sensed it from a distance to his left from behind. He quickly turned with a swing of one of his scimitars at his left which in seconds contact with something solid that made his scimitar sang in a metallic muffle tone. All turned towards Drizzt's way to see Drizzt at a head on battle with the monster.

The demon anticipated Drizzt's movements and deflected the scimitar with his lower right arm with that same sadistic smile plastered on his fair face while his short dark brown hair settled softly around his head. It looked so inhuman that only for a short second it made Drizzt regret facing him. His scimitar sank into that soft flesh of a human but Drizzt knows that demon skin can be as strong as any armor built in Faerûn. The demon before him only smiled even more which ruined the handsome human face he wear and made his red eye glowed more menacingly.

"So you're the one who saw through my disguise... I understand now," he said in a light seductive way mixed obvious glee. Drizzt was a bit disgruntled for what the demon meant when the tingling at the back of his neck told him to move. Drizzt smirked at the demon which made it arch an fine eyebrow before swiftly sidestepping to the his right. The demon did not have any time to react when a bright flash caught his red eyes as Blyth recite a spell then launched a full attack at the demon's direction. The white light of energy shined brightly in the night like the sun from the finger tips of Blyth hands streaked out like lightning would during a storm across from where he stood to the demon and strike where it true. It hit the center of the demon's chest which the demon gave out a cry of sudden pain as it flew backwards into the tree line of forest. He crashed into two trees before disappearing int the darkness once again. Drizzt and the others watched with awe and amazement as the demon disappear into the dark forest around them. The light from Blyth hands faded slowly before returning everything back into darkness of the night.

"Well done, Blyth," Caedmon praised the wizard which the wizard only reply back with a nod of his hooded head. He heaved and his breaths were shallow from where Drizzt can hear. _That spell took most of his energy_, Drizzt thought with empathy before heeding the area where the demon landed. He and Blyth knew that spell was strong but not strong enough to kill a demon. Blyth begins recite another spell which made the air around them buzz and tingle against their clothed skin. Drizzt shudder as Blyth collected enough power about him while Drizzt watched on, searching where the demon could strike next. Sensing the tension from the two and feeling the odd sensation about him, Caedmon then hopped off his horse with his sword posed and ready. The other armored men followed their leader soon after with their swords ready as well. Archers knocked their bows with arrows ready to let loose into the night, surrounding the carriage as they knelt. Horses about them began to feel eerie about the air them and stomped their hooves gingerly on the ground. Their riders were near enough to sooth the steeds as best as they could.

Within the carriage, Ardwyad held his Lady close with his sword now out from its sheath while Lady Áine clutched on Ardwyad's arm with one arm while the other tightly on her small little treasure chest. The nerves within everyone risen a tad as every second pass by them as they sat there, waiting for the demon to reappear. As they waited, hiding in the brush not far from them, the demon raise to one of his knees, wincing at the sudden sting in his chest. He place a hand there and waited as his wound or more like a burnt bruise healed within matter of seconds. He grunted of approval then looks up at the group before him that stood several feet from he knelt. He sneered a smirk. _My, my. Aren't we clever? _He thought with a chuckle. _Now, to get to the target..._, then he gaze upon the carriage guarded by surrounding by archers, posed and ready. He gave another smile of evil glee. _This is going to be fun!_ With that, he then leap from where he knelt into a several feet above the tree line of the group's vision until Drizzt heard the sudden rush of wind and rustle of leaves before looking up at the demon rising into the air. The demon hover there for a moment which gave Drizzt time to sheath his scimitars to reach for his bow and arrow from his back then cocked the bow back with an arrow aiming high at his target all one smooth motion, then the demon plummet back down to earth like a projectile with a purpose. Noticing Drizzt's ready bow and arrow into the high, Caedmon then commanded his archers, "Archers! Above!" All the archers lift their bows and nicked arrows into the air to capture the sight of the falling demon above their heads. The demon smiled.

Drizzt aimed then let loos of his first arrows which signal the others to follow suit. Caedmon then shouted, "Fire!" Arrows went flying towards their falling target above their heads then reload again. Drizzt knows mere arrows won't harm the demon in any way but they need it to stale the demon long enough for Blyth to conjure enough magic to at least to weaken or cripple it for the others retreat into town near by. The demon gave out a laugh of how pathetic these humans are before opening an extra layer of skin off his back that broke through the weak skin of the human he was disguising as with loud sickening rip noise as his dark bet like wings which glow terrifyingly deep red by the moon behind him sprout out. He use them to fold about him to become a shield which they prevent the arrows from piercing him with ease. When the on coming arrows ceased, he opened his wings to appear to be larger to the human eyes as he descend to them towards the carriage.

The carriage driver saw this and scream with sheer panic and terror as the monster descent further upon them.

"Anytime will do, Blyth," Caedmon called out to the wizard. The wizard continue to summon more power about him which took all his concentration but he did gave a little attention towards Caedmon by sparing him a glare that requested him for patients before returning to his concentration. Drizzt didn't waste time to fire another round of arrows from his stance which Caedmon saw and commanded for his men to do the same. Arrows flew towards the demon with great accuracy. Demon could not help but roll his eyes at this and used his wings again as a shield to repel the arrows from him. But the firing of arrows were relentless as a certain few would by pass the demon's wings to gaze his cheek and ear. This infuriated the demon as he came on them with great force. Flapping his wings to make the arrows recoil back to the ground which armored men either flinch when an arrow grazed them or came their way, ducked to the side before returning fire or taking a hit with grunt, removed the arrow from where it entered and try to return fire while wounded. Drizzt saw this and placed his bow upon his back before pulling out both of his two scimitars once again which sang out towards Caedmon who nodded and ready to tell his archers to cease attacking.

The demon was now a few feet above the carriage which the driver screamed and jumped from porch to the side on the ground to hide behind the carriage. Drizzt then dashed across the short distance towards the carriage right then Caedmon shouted a cease fire which every archer followed precisely then pulled out their swords from their sheaths. Demon could not phantom why they stopped their firing when he saw something dark green dashed across the ground, in between and behind the group of armored men before leaping onto the carriage with grace and speed. Demon almost collided with the dark forest green hooded figure when he opened his wings to slow his descent down by a notch. After that worked, he shot out his legs and try to kick Drizzt off the carriage. Drizzt foreseen this and swung his scimitars low from his right to the left upwards as he twisted his body, ready for impact which it did made seconds later. The demon's foot collided with Drizzt's scimitars before rebounding into the air once again. The demon growled with frustration before he charged down again, head first and arms thrust out with long claws posed to strike. Drizzt was ready and leaped into air at the same time. Both meet with blade and nails as metallic rang into the air. The impact surprised the demon a bit as he about to bound back into the air but Drizzt reached out in a flash and grabbed the demon's foot then used his weight as he fell back to earth to bring the demon down with him. Demon let out a small short cry of astonishment as he came crashing down to the ground with Drizzt. Archers surrounding the carriage moved several feet away as both fell to ground a few feet from them. Drizzt gave a slight grunt from the impact on the ground but rolled instantly to his feet with scimitars up. The demon was stunned for a moment before realizing that's he's once again on the ground then in a flash was on his feet as well. _That little bastard!_ The demon thought with disdain at he gaze at Drizzt with intense hatred. He extended his hands into claws before both he and Drizzt charged again.

Like lightning fast, Drizzt danced with his scimitars spinning and twirled in his grasp as they collide with the demon's claws and rebound then back again, he writhe and sidestepped from demon's advances to find a opening for him to strike while the demon did the same for himself. Caedmon nodded to one of men to join in and charged forward which they obliged with no hesitation. A few armored men came running to Drizzt's side with determination written on their faces under their helms. One armored soldier strike at the demon's right side which the demon saw coming and reflect it back with his right claw by swing back then another took a aim at the demon's left which demon growled and deflect that as well with his foot. Drizzt charge head on with one scimitar going low and other high to his eye level. The demon didn't react in time as blades cut through his wings with no resistance. The demon howled in pain then growled in irritation and turn on Drizzt with anger in his red gaze and claws coming down to finish him. Drizzt jumped back a few feet from the strike as they come down on nothing but air then ground with such force that it shook ground beneath their feet.

Horses neighed in distress and about to gallop away from the scene but a few soldiers grabbed the reins to reel them back to their spot where their riders left them and sooth them once again. Every horse was very skittish now.

This much noise and action woke the town near into a start as people gathered from their homes and businesses to gaze at the entrance to see a battle going on. Men got quickly dressed to gather whatever weapons they could find and hopped out from their homes and ran towards the entrance to aid in every way they can. Some others stay behind in case any more try to pass through into their town. Women and children look on fear and horror, wondering what is happening. Town guard officials race across with swords and spears drawn towards the sounds of battle.

While they are fighting to keep the demon at bay, Caedmon then ran to the driver's side and pulled him up onto his feet by tugging on his cloak. He took note of the increasing of people with weapons at the entrance of the town and took it as a blessing.

"Get on your feet!" He ordered which the driver meekly complied with a indifference expression on his face. Caedmon then shoved the man back onto his seat and shouted, "Move! Now while we still have it distracted!" The nodded hastily, no needing the further encouragement and with a flick of the reins, the horses reared up for a moment then took off towards the town. Caedmon looked at his men. "Archers stay and help the Ranger and Blyth while the rest come with me to protect the Lady!" All heads nodded majority of the group hopped onto their horses and galloped away with carriage towards the crowd. Caedmon then looked at his men fighting against the demon with Drizzt and Blyth concentrating on the magic his conjuring which grew in strength one last time before hopping on his horse.

"You all better come back in one piece!" Caedmon shouted which all gave him a grin and smirk. Drizzt couldn't but smile at that and Blyth only gave a lopsided grin. Caedmon smiled before flicked his reins and his horse took off with the carriage and his other men.

The demon saw this and was furious. He couldn't believe he was so close on taking his target before the others did but now it's getting away, out of his reach. _Damn it all!_ With that, he summoned all his strength about him that is similar to Blyth but quicker and he tore apart the human skin he wore into small pieces that slid down to the ground. All watched as the demon then revealed himself to all to see.

The dark being had the appearance of an man, a young man of twenty years with waist length jet black hair, his skin deep red and seemed to contain scales like reptile, his face is very handsome to capture any woman's eye, long black horns the sprout from the crown of the forehead his skull and curled back over his head, and his body is slim but very well built. He's wearing a black long sleeve tunic, black leggings, black boots that came midway of his shins, and a floor length black cloak. As the moon glows down the rays of light caught the being's hair and it shined dark red like it was drenched in blood. The being's hair is so dark red that it appears to be black. His eyes went from red to black as he shifts into his comfortable form. Those almost resembles someone else but Drizzt wasn't sure if he was assumption was accurate so he kept that thought to himself.

The being stared at Drizzt and the other men surrounding him a little longer before he reacted by lifting his right arm. They watched as he pointed with one finger towards the fleeing carriage before him. Drizzt's lavender eyes widen in panic as he shot from his spot as he spin on one leg and swung with other as swiftly as he could, to interrupt the being's concentration. But that didn't faze the demon at all as he only glared at Drizzt and caught Drizzt's on coming foot by an unseen force. Drizzt froze in mid strike as he wondered why he stopped when the armored around the them repeat the process Drizzt was about to do but with swords raised or aiming low at the demon's legs. Even that didn't stopped the demon at all as he use that same unseen force and hold each soldier in mid strike as they stare on in panic and shock.

The power gathered at the tip of the being's long sharp nail which appeared invisible of a red glow that caught everyone's eye. _No!_ Drizzt thought in fear and try to desperately fight against the unseen force that's holding him but no matter he or any of the struggling soldiers do, they couldn't break free. The demon smirked a sharp toothy grin as he ready to release his attack.

"NO!" Drizzt screamed as he watched the demon released his hold of his power which was sent across towards the retreating group of armored soldiers and carriage. The gathering crowd of towns folk saw the red light streaking towards them and shouted in horror. Caedmon only had time to see the beam of red light coming towards him with wide eyes.

Just as the red beam of light was about to hit its target, it seemed to meet with an unseen force or shield that stood between the retreating group. The demon's eyes slightly widen with confusion and astonishment. _Wha-?_ That's all it could get out from his thoughts when a great of power hit with relentless strength that it knocked the demon a few feet down the road which broke the hold on Drizzt and others. Drizzt and the armored men land on their feet and straighten quickly as they watch the demon hit the ground with a cry of anguish. This power seem to be crushing the demon to the ground and purifying it at the same time. Drizzt turned to the beholder of this power with a smile.

Blyth stood strong with his arms raised as he pushes the demon further down the road with all his concentration and energy. Gritting his teeth, Blyth kept pushing and shoving the demon to the ground while the demon tries to raise to his feet. This would of continued for a while if it weren't draining Blyth's energy and life source. Blyth sweated, heaved heavily and his strength weakening, he continued to hold the demon back and hard as he can. Drizzt knew that Blyth can't keep this up very long and look behind him to watch the carriage reach the perimeter of the town with the Caedmon and his men. The towns folk help them enter the town hastily which Caedmon gave a grateful nod to them. Drizzt nod to that then turned to the demon who was now beyond irritated, he began to fight back against the unseen force.

"You damn _HUMAN_!" The demon screamed with such anger that it rattled Drizzt but not enough to faze him. Drizzt went to Blyth's side as the wizard begins to weaken further more. The armored soldiers did the same. Drizzt was quite taken back how admirable these men are as few are still injured from the arrows earlier. Their blood decorated their silver armor as it trickle down over the metal surface, mixing with dirt and grim from their sweat of exhaustion. Still they stood strong besides Drizzt and Blyth.

Drizzt gaze up into the sky and noticed the stars were gone and the moon was fading its inner glow as the sky lightens from black to dark blue and blue. Dawn was coming and Drizzt must find a way to get the demon to feel the light of the sun. He glanced to Blyth at his left.

"Blyth, I want you release your power on my command then leave with the others," Drizzt said calmly. Blyth shook his head, not even looking at Drizzt.

"I can't and I will not," he replied wearily, his strong voice begins to drain. "I won't let this thing harm our Lady. And if I have to kill myself in order to destroy that monster by using this ability then so be it." With that, he forced more power and strength into this magic spell which was killing him in the process. The demon let out another cry as he was shoved down again.

"No," Drizzt said firmly. "Your life is important to your Lady. She needs you. You were there when she was born, when she lost her mother...you have to be there for her. You're the only close relative she has. You cease this ability once I give my signal." Again, Blyth shook his head.

"I can't young one," then he finally turns to Drizzt with all knowing eyes. "I'm already old, Drizzt. I have not much to live for. Caedmon and Ardwyad will take good care of her. Now, I want you to take the men here and leave." Drizzt shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side," Drizzt said in a tone that meant it. He won't leave his friend. Enough of his friends had died...Drizzt set his feet firmly on the ground besides Blyth who looked on in shock but then gave in with an exasperated defeated sigh.

"You win," Blyth said softly then smile at the young ranger before turning back to the demon. "Men of the EanAirgid Clan, I here by the order of Lady Áine , to stand down and return to the others!" All the armored men gaze at Blyth as if he grown and turned into an org. "You heard me! Return to Caedmon's side at once to protect our Lady!" All looked at each other, unsure if they should follow or go against it. "Go NOW!" Blyth screamed at them which all flinched slightly. After a several seconds of thinking, they stood their ground with swords raised.

"No, great wizard!" One of the soldiers screamed back to Blyth's left. Blyth looked with an raised eyebrow.

"We won't leave!" Another one shouted at Blyth's and Drizzt's right.

"Yes we won't leave you alone! We promised our Commander we will return in one piece, that includes you, great wizard!" The same soldier shouted at Blyth's left. Blyth was speechless and Drizzt could only chuckle.

"It looks like they have their minds set," Drizzt with a chuckle and admiration. Blyth again was speechless as all soldiers, and one ranger, stood by his side, ready to fight if the demon wasn't destroyed. Blyth then softly chuckle to himself. _Youth these days..._, he thought thoughtfully then concentrated on continue, if not to destroy then to weaken the demon at least which it was working, for the time being.

The dark being was getting irked by these annoying ants and couldn't take no more. He then conjured up enough energy into his left hand then to his index finger before pointed it at the wizard's direction. The power grew into his one nail as he smiled. _Die human_, he thought as he release his power like an arrow shot from a bow.

Drizzt sensed the demon's energy surging from his position before knowing instantly what the demon was doing. _No..._, he thought and reacted as quickly as possible and stood before Blyth which caught on with confusion on his contorted face of concentration. Drizzt stood ready to take a hit by the demon's attack but it intercepted by a silver flash at his left. The soldier didn't have time to gave out a cry as the red beam of light pierced his chest. His face formed into a silent scream of pain as he fell to ground with a metallic thud. Drizzt eyes widen.

"No!" One of the soldiers scream in anguish and went to his side. He fell to knees to check how bad the wound was. It was inconceivable. There was no healing from that wound as it went straight through his heart in one shot. His friend look down at the dying soldier who has smile on his face.

"Bey! Hang on! We'll get you to a healer!" His friend at his side said with great pain and desperation. Bey would not or couldn't answer as his last breath escape him with a great sigh then he was gone. "Bey? Bey?! BEY!" His comrade shook the now dead soldier but it was too late. Bey was gone. The soldier then bowed his head. "You died honorably. You may now rest peacefully with the Halls of our ancestors." All bowed their heads in respect for the death of their comrade, including Drizzt. _You fought nobly...rest in peace_, Drizzt thought then looked up at the demon with fire burning through his lavender eyes. From a distance, the demon laughed.

"Really now, you think you can defeat me with simple tricks like this?" He laughed. The soldier who knelt by his dying friend's side, stood up from his spot turn menacingly at the demon.

"It seems that we can," he replied back in fury in his voice. "You're on the ground with no means of escape, only death. Your idle threats can't faze us." That only made demon to give a feral smile at the soldier.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" He said sadistically then he place both of his hands under the unseen force that placed him on the ground and pushed back. Blyth staggered a bit before digging his heels into the ground again at the sudden shift in the power he's using.

"Wha-?" That's all he had to say when the demon said, "_Refua_**(1)**," then the power coursing through his hands erupted. The magic spell that kept him down on the ground disperse and vanished. Blyth looks on in disbelief. This happen before when he on the verge on capturing the thief but his wall of fire just disperse and vanish.

"How...how-"

"Don't be too shocked, human," the demon said as he stood up from his position with smug on his face. "I can easily eradicate your magic spells or abilities in one simple command." Then he noticed the wizard's expression and his smug widen. "Let me guess, this happen before, didn't it?" The wizard then only give the demon a glare before suddenly sinking to the ground to his hands and knees. Drizzt was quickly at his side. The wizard coughed and heaved as if he trying to retrieve the air that had been stolen from him. Drizzt looked on with great concern. The demon laughed as the other soldiers gathered around the fallen wizard and the kneeling Drizzt. "Oh dear, it seems that he couldn't handle that much power from that spell," he said nonchalantly. Drizzt glared at him with fiery eyes of bright lavender that shined from within the shadowing of the hood which the demon caught and thought to be the most unusual and yet beautiful jewels to gaze upon. _There's only one person who share the same color as this man but sadly they always appear to be dark violet..._, he thought as he gaze back into his memories. He smiled sinisterly at Drizzt. "My, aren't we spirited today," the demon said as Drizzt stood with scimitars ready. "Ah, you want to fight me?" Then lift his hand at Drizzt's direction with palm facing up. "Come and get me," as he flex his hand to beckon Drizzt to the challenge. Drizzt stepped forward but several of the soldiers stopped him.

"No, Ranger. We'll take care of this fool," one of the soldiers who stood by Bey's dying body. "Besides...," he turned to the demon with a glare of his own, "...we would like to have revenge for our dead comrade." Drizzt saw that burning hatred in those warm brown eyes that almost glowed gold in the night under his helm. Drizzt thought for a moment before speaking.

"As much I want to agree with you, soldier, but I can't let another die tonight," Drizzt said to the soldier beside him. The soldier turned to Drizzt with that burning gaze. "Trust me. I handle beasts worse than him and I'm the only one who is more compatible to his speed and strength. I want you and your men to take the injured and...," Drizzt turn his gaze to the only dead soldier on the grovel road, "the dead to towards the town. Carry Blyth with you." Drizzt looks back with a burning gaze of his own. That bright lavender gaze made the soldier slightly flinch at the sight of them. He never seen or heard of an elf with purple eyes but he kept that to himself and nodded. He would oblige by Drizzt's orders, for now, and yelled the same orders to the others. At first they were adhesive but then helped the injured, two gathered Bay's dead body and carried him off, two went to the wizard's sides, help him stand then half carried and half dragged him away from the fight who did argue with them while the rest covered rear as they retreat. Some hopped on their horses that stood loyally waiting for them while others walked with injured as their other comrades held the reins of their steeds. One placed Bey's dead body on his steed and trotted away. They occasionally gave Drizzt disgruntle glances as they within the boundary of the town. Drizzt was glade for that and return his gaze to the demon who only watched the whole scene before him.

"My, don't we feel confident?" He said with a chuckle. "You think you can keep up with my speed and strength?" Then he disappeared before Drizzt's eyes before he could even blink but he knows the demon's tricks and held up his scimitars and spin around until he hit something solid. The demon was a bit taken back and jumped from where he was about to attack Drizzt which was behind Drizzt's left side. Drizzt smiled as he turn to face the demon.

"I don't think, I know," he said with some confidence in his voice. Drizzt knows he can't kill a demon, well learned from his drow kind rituals, but he can try to distract it and maybe sent it away from the town. _I hope I sound confident than I look_, he thought. Now to keep the demon focus on him. He would like to have Guen's aid for this but the demon was too quick to catch a beak to call out the cat just of yet.

Drizzt charged forward and swung his scimitars once more as he danced. The demon reacted back but deflecting and dodging each attack from those dancing blades. He writhe and moved out of line of attack from where those blades will land. He growled. _I don't have time for this!_ The demon thought with frustration. Drizzt then spin on the ball of his left foot and lift his right leg and swung it at the demon's head which the demon blocked with his lower left arm. Drizzt suddenly twisted at his hip and spun the right scimitar towards the demon which again the demon blocked with his other arm, at that Drizzt smiled and did the same for his left scimitar. The demon did have time to block or react as the scimitar to his face. He roared an animated roar of a tiger and bear mixed then thrust his arms forward. That action made Drizzt almost made him loose his footing but he quickly regains it and attack again with scimitars dancing in his hands. The demon was beyond irked.

"You little...!" He growled and lunged forward and grabbed Drizzt by the throat through those spinning blades. Drizzt tried to stop him from reaching him but that end in vain as that cold hand grabbed his throat with ease. Drizzt gurgled as those nails sink into his flesh which made wince from the sting of pain, startled for a moment that the demon was willing to risk loosing a hand in order to grab his throat. Drizzt didn't have time to think as the demon wind up his arm which is connected to the hand that is holding Drizzt before his sprung his arm forward while letting go. Drizzt flew several feet from where he was held and into a tree, hard. Drizzt gasped as his breath escaped his lungs when he hits the tree on his back before sliding down to the ground, dazed. The demon only grinned with satisfaction then turned from Drizzt towards the town to his target.

Drizzt gritted his teeth and moved from his position even though every muscle of his back and some below screamed in protest. He ignored them and stood within moments. he felt the warm liquid that trickle down his neck to be absorb into his tunic. It was blood, his blood but he ignored that too, he had worse injuries than this. He was about to resume his stance and attack demon while his back is turned but something told him to freeze where he stood. He looked over his right shoulder to gaze upon something furry and large.

* * *

_Boss_

He flew over the scenery towards his suspected target they have been searching for while Sin takes care with the demon far back. Boss didn't expect more to arrive with another unexpected guest as well to aid Sin but he didn't mind. As long Sin has someone to keep him from loosing his sanity, it was fine with Boss, even though these two never get along.

He continue to fly in his owl form, conjuring all the magic he can touch within this realm to search for the his target. When he felt that familiar tingling energy of that same wizard he fought earlier, he immediately flew in that direction it's coming from. He flew as fast as he could but the time he reach there, the sky begins to lighten as the on coming dawn makes its appearance. _Damn it!_ He cursed as he encompass about the scene below him and gazed upon the ground where the road separate the forest in two towards the town and down below is another demon fighting with the humans. The wizard he could sense from a distance was weak from using the spell he used earlier and one soldier dead. _I came too late_. Then he noticed a figure that look familiar to him. It had dark forest green cloak that flows behind it as it fights against the demon with his twin swords...wait, scimitars! Yes it was the drow ranger he and Sin was discussing about earlier. This ranger kept the demon busy as the humans in armor gathered their injured and the weak wizard away from the demon and him. _Maybe it's not too late..._, then he was about to join in when the demon was infuriated and grabbed the ranger's throat, wind his arm back and flung him across the road into a tree. The ranger hit it a sicking thud. Boss could feel his pain all the way from where he hovered. The demon then turned away from Drizzt towards the town where their target resides. _Oh no you don't!_ And he dived down towards the demon while at the same time transformed into another shape.

His form grew larger and larger until it was four times larger than horse, wings gone and replaced with fore paws, claws replaced hind legs, feathers evaporated into a fur coat, feather tail stretched and into a long tail that twitch occasionally, tuffs formed round ears, the beak into a muzzle with long sharp jagged teeth, his large disk like eyes angular and slanted with his angular head and his small body frame stretched as well and elongated into a sleek form with tone muscles. He fell towards the demon's back as he soared over the stunned ranger and hit where it's true.

* * *

_Drizzt_

It leaped over Drizzt as it landed on the demon's back. The demon gave out a cry as it landed on him. He then turn his gaze to his assailant and next victim but froze.

Staring back at him was a large cat or panther with its large paws placed firmly on his back. It large but sleek form with toned muscles twitched under that smooth and short black-gray coat that shimmered silver in the moon light, its long tail swish left to right occasionally and large angular head was the size of a toddler. Its large dish eyes glowed bright amber and yellow-gold in the night that seem to glittered with other colors mixed into them. They was hypnotic to stare into if they weren't so shone only pure hatred at the demon. The panther growled, baring teeth with its round ears pressed down on its head as it gaze down at the demon. The growling made not only the panther but the demon vibrate under it. The demon make a short breath between his teeth. _Damn! If he's here then that annoying thief is too..._, the demon thought and try to twist within the panther's grasp. The panther growled and hissed as it pushed more firmly on the demon to keep him still.

The towns folk saw this and gasped in shock at the large creature which Caedmon and his men noticed with startled gaze. Concern for the Drizzt's safety, Caedmon ordered some of his still able men to aid the Ranger immediately which a good few nodded and hopped on their horses.

Drizzt stare on at the large creature on the demon's back. The panther at least six foot tall on its four paws and four times larger than a horse. He won't be surprised if this panther could swallow a horse in one bite. He never seem such a creature as large as it. He then realized the panther seemed to be helping him and no one was watching him so he reached to his pouch that hung from his waist. He pulled out a small well sculpted black figurine of panther and set it on the ground before him.

"Come, Guenhwyvar," he called out eagerly. Sensing her friend in dire need, black mist formed about the figurine then it grow and took shape into a large black panther that reach about to his mid way of his chest, her sleek structure and well built muscles form under that pitch black fur coat with a long tail that twitched with anticipation of fight to begin. Guenhawyvar swung her angular head slightly left then right, surveying the area for anything suspicious and found a larger panther struggling with a person underneath it before looking towards her master and only companion with assumption in her intelligent yellow eyes. Drizzt nodded. "Guen, that panther is our ally. Its aiding us by holding down a demon. We must do everything we can to stop him." If Guen had a voice, she would easily replied him back but all she could do was turned in her sleek form and bound towards the larger panther holding down the demon. Drizzt bent down the figurine, picked it up and placed it in his pouch then followed close behind.

The panther struggling with demon it turned to Drizzt with an intelligent gaze of its own. Drizzt didn't realize how big it was until Guen trotted next it stood her full height against its. It was at least three times her size. Even Guen was a bit taken back but the sheer size of this beast but may was it beautiful. Its black-gray and coat gleamed as shiver in what little light the moon was giving as it changed its position in the sky as the night begins to fade into day. Drizzt must keep the demon at bay long enough, Drizzt knows quite well the demons weren't very fond of sunlight like the drow.

The panther growled as the demon continued to struggle. The demon sensed the dawn was approaching and no matter what realm he's in, he couldn't stand the sun. It reminds too much of any light creature he come in contact with. He needs to find a way to get the behemoth of a cat off of him. He was about to use his powers again when he felt another hot breath of an animal on him. He gaze up into another pair of yellow eyes that glared down at him. He groaned. _Oh great, another cat. And to think this can't get any worse..._, he thought before he felt that familiar sense of that certain someone he been trying to avoid. He let out an low growl. _This has to end now!_ He gaze up the familiar purple eyes burning brightly under that hood that came into view with scimitars pose at his throat.

"You won't be harming anyone anymore," the cloaked figure said and was about to dove his scimitar into the demon's throat. The demon chuckled which both panthers caught.

"Not today," he said in a low voice and then grinned. A black mist like shadow leaped from beneath him and strike the cloaked figure. The shadow clawed hand went through Drizzt which made him froze in stunned disbelief. He felt cold chills went down his spin and back up again as whatever coursing throughout his veins and body made him numb and dizzy. He could speak and lash out at the demon as this same attack retreated back beneath him, leaving a paralyzed and uneasy Drizzt. The demon laughed as Drizzt fell to the ground, his face contorting in anguish, ill from that sudden attack, making his hood gave way a little to reveal his dark skin on his left cheek. Drizzt fell on his right side to the ground, curling into ball to help give rid of the pain that surge through him. The large panther looked on in stunned silence before returning that scorching gaze back to the demon. Guen went to her friend's side when he fell. She licked and purred against him as he grunted and hissed in pain when she touched him. Guen looked on with an distraught gaze. What can she do?

_What's happening to me?_ Drizzt thought distress. _Why do I feel so...much pain? I can hardly feel my legs and arms anymore_. And before even Drizzt could understand, his body tensed again as pain shot into his brain and his world went dark.

* * *

_Boss_

The demon laughed again as the ranger fell to ground with a _thud_ then looks at the larger panther.

"I hope you have a wonderful day, Boss," he said his taunting sweet tone. Boss was about to tear the demon apart but the demon faded into the ground as a shadow and slither away into the faded darkness. Boss growled as he watched it escape from his grasp but then , if he could, grin when he saw a familiar form diving down after it.

The demon was close to freedom but he didn't leave without feeling sudden pain of a sword plunged into him. The shadow hissed at the sting of the blade sinking into it then gaze at the hilt and the gloved hand which hold the hilt and the other arm connecting to that hand. He saw Sin staring down at him with cold dark eyes as he knelt on the ground beside the shadow.

"What have you done?" He asked toneless voice which almost sent shivers down the shadow's spine, if it had any. The shadow chuckle in a whisper.

"_I gave him what he deserves. A bit of demon venom can go a long way, especially if you leave a mark on him_," it whispered. Sin's dark eyes widen.

"You what?!" But the shadow struggled then set itself free from Sin's blade with a hiss and vanish in the dark forest which begins to look menacing as the sun begins to slowly raise. Sin let out short breath between his teeth and pulled his blade out from the ground and sheath it once again. Sin turned to the collapsed forest green cloak ranger. Sin's face was grim. _Fuck!_ Then ran towards Boss with his wings folded neatly on his back. He reached to the ranger's side but only to get forced back by another black panther that was twice smaller than Boss. It growled at him. Sin put his hands up before him, showing he's harmless.

"Easy there, big fella," Sin said in a hush gentle tone to ease the tension from the panther.

"Sin, that 'fella' is a girl," Boss said to Sin's right ear. Sin glared at the larger panther known as Boss.

"How am I suppose to know?" He asked in a harsh whisper before returning his gaze to the panther. "Can you at least calm _her_ down so I can check how bad he is?" The panther only gave Sin a snort of a reply before slowly stalks over to the smaller one. The smaller panther loomed over her friend protectively as the larger panther came inches from her head. He large head was twice the size as hers as he rubbed gently against it and begins to slowly purrs.

Sin was about to get impatient when smaller panther didn't respond back with only a low growl till he heard galloping hooves coming their way. He looked over the two large panthers to see a small group of armored soldiers on horses racing their way at their direction.

"Booosssss," Sin gave Boss a great hint that trouble is coming. Boss only lift his head to group heading towards them then put his head near the smaller panther as if not fazed by this.

"Just keep them occupied while I talk to her," Boss said as he begins to purr again. The smaller tensed when she heard the hooves coming rapidly at their direction but suddenly felt calm again but she still growled at the larger panther when he rubbed his large head against hers.

Sin rolled his eyes. "Fine, make me do all the dirty work," he said in a gruff of defeat and distaste and went around the two felines and stood in the middle of the road. He then whispered, "Shadow, hide us well."

A black form enlarges at his feet and replied, "_Yes, Master_." The voice sounded as if the shadows was speaking themselves, whispering low, quiet and husky whistling tone. Then the black shadow at his feet formed into black mist once again and blasted all around the on coming soldiers with raised swords. The horses they rode reared up from the sudden black mist the abruptly appeared before them and begins to panic. Each rider try to calm their steeds down.

Sin smiled. _This should keep them busy_, then turned to look over his left shoulder at Boss. "How's it coming?" He called out.

Boss rubbed and purred against the smaller cat's head. ; _Do not be afraid. We are only here to help. If you let help your friend, we'll do everything we can to save him but it's all up to you_; He thought to her in that calm otherworldly voice the soothed even the most untamed beast. At first she couldn't quite understand what he wanted but then slowly but surly begins to rubbed back and purred.

; _Ah, so your name is Guenhwyvar. Such a lovely name for a beautiful cat like yourself_; Then he took his head away to stare into Guenhwyvar's bright yellow eyes.

One of the soldiers knew this trick to well and knows the black mist is harmless and urge the horse forward which made the others followed close behind. Sin felt a lone mist reach out and hover near his left ear.

"They're coming," it warned in a whisper. Sin gritted his teeth and turn over to Boss.

"Anytime now," Sin gave warning to Boss. Boss growled at Sin's impatience but his eyes on the smaller panther.

; _You can trust us. We won't harm you or your friend. So please, let us help_; At first Guenhwyvar wasn't convinced but she sensed pure magic emanating from his body which is a good sign. Guenhwyvar purred back which Boss took as an answer. Boss gave a low moan of a growl then bent his head down at the dark forest cloaked ranger that collapsed. Boss then opened his mouth and gently gripped the unconscious ranger in his large mouth, teeth sinking softly against the easily broken body of the ranger's to keep him from falling out. Guenhwyvar only watch but growled when she saw those large dagger like teeth sink into her friend's body. Boss only gave an reassuring growl before turning to Sin.

; _Alright, we can leave_; He thought to Sin since his mouth was full.

Sin nodded and asked Shadow, "Ready for another round?" The long sliver of black mist coiled around Sin's neck.

"_Yes_," it answered in that hush whisper tone, almost eager. Sin then closed his eyes and recited,

"_Καλώ σου να με απελευθερώσει από τα δεσμά μου ένα δεσμά, ζητώ μόνο για σένα να μου άγκυρα και να βοηθήσει μέσα από το πέρασμα στο Μεταξύ κόσμο. Σκιά, καλώ εμπρός για να αποσυνδέσετε και σου ανοίγει σε επίπεδο ισχύος πέντε, να λάβει το ρόλο και τη μεταφορά μου στο σημείο όπου θέλω να είμαι_."

The mist then left the group of soldiers on their steed in stunned silence as they watched the mist slither from around them and surrounded Sin, Boss with the ranger in his mouth and Guenhwyvar who was a bit skittish about the moving mist and growled. Boss calmed her with a loud purr that stopped her quickly and soothed her.

The soldiers then realized what the thief was about to their outside the wall of swirling mist realized what's happening and race forward to save their ally.

The mist contracted closer and closer as it swirled faster and faster until it engulfed all occupants within it into another world. The black mist the settles before all the soldiers' eyes and faded into thin air as the sun raises over them, revealing nothing but an empty space where the occupants once stood. Everyone stood still in stunned silence of awe, confusion and defeat.

* * *

_Sin_

They returned to the same realm they left but into another part of the forest but not far from the town that their target is residing in. Sin then gasped and fell back on his hunches with a grunt. Boss and Guenhwyvar shook themselves to rid any excess mist that slightly swirled about about them. Sin sighed with relief then turn to the mist that now gathered and formed into an outline of a person. Sin smiled at it.

"You can return now and rest, Shadow. You did great," Sin said gently. Shadow bowed before him and straighten.

"_I will_," then it formed back int Sin's shadow under his feet. Sin sighed once more before getting back onto his feet. He dusted himself from any linger mist and dirt then turned to Boss. Boss looked on with his burden in his mouth, slowly dying. Sin sighed with exasperation.

"Well this is going to be a long assignment," Sin commented to himself and Boss to hear. Boss only grumbled.

; _At least you're not carrying a body in your mouth_; He commented back in a thought to Sin then noticed something on Sin's head. ; _I see you got your hat back. At least that's good news_; Sin rolled his dark eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled back then took a step forward towards Boss and the unconscious ranger in his mouth. _Finally, I get to speak to you face to face_, Sin thought with some excitement. He was about to kneel and help with the body but instantly was intercepted by Guenhwyvar once again, growling warningly at him. Sin stepped back in shock with hands raised once again. _Not this again..._, then glared at Boss's way who seemed to be enjoying this since he's grinning with that body in his mouth. If cat's could grin any larger that is.

"I thought you took care of it?!" Sin screamed at Boss. Boss could only grin more.

; _I did. She agreed to let us help if _**I**_ do it_; Boss thought back with a chuckle and Sin let out a groan. _Oh yeah, this is going to be a _**looonnnnnng**_ assignment_.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Man that was long. My fingers are killing me...

1) Refua- is a backwards word in Latin. It's "aufer" means "remove". My demons will speak in backwards Latin as their language.

So if any one who has a problem reading any future chapter that involves the demons speaking, you can leave if you want, please. I won't hold that against you 'cause I know there are sensitive people out there who do. If not, wait until the next update. See ya soon!


	9. Ch 7 Surveying the Damage

A/N: So sorry for the wait everyone! I didn't mean for this to be late! Really, I didn't! Again, still editing the other chapters like crazy so please be patient with me. Anyways, this chapter will be short but it still very important to read so enjoy.

* * *

_Surveying the Damage_

"Have you any luck finding him, Caedmon?" A child asked wearing a gray cloak from one of her guardians, sitting on the comfortable well made bed. A young girl of age of maybe twelve years or thirteen with warm brown very tightly curled hair that was cropped short to the level of his small chin around his small innocent face but if you look closely, there is some auburn color mixed into that luscious brown curly locks. She looked haggard and withered as if she turned into a old woman in just a few moments. After dealing with a monster, it weakens her spirit just bit.

The traveling group is staying in a quite subtle tavern that was far within the town they escaped into. All of her close guardians and armored men was placed protectively about the tavern for any more surprise attack from would be assassins and other things. Her close guardian wizard Blyth in red and silver cloak stood by her side with brown sheathed sword hanging at his right side of waist like a shadow and her best commander of her small groups of knights in a silver armor with an silver emblem cloak of an a circlet of leaves and a few flowers surrounding a bird that is best describe as a peacock dancing in the circlet and it is in pure silver. The warrior dubbed Caedmon, stood by the door frame of her room.

The armored commander in silver armor shook his well pampered head that is slightly bristled from the battle earlier. "I'm afraid not, my Lady. We haven't found a single hint of where they went," he replied gravely.

That brought her hopes down. She wanted to thank the cloaked ranger dubbed Drizzt and give him the proper food and bedding but that wretched thief and a horrid beast came then destroy what ease of mind she had. _I pray for his safety..._, she thought to the heavens, in hopes that someone is listening.

Blyth smiled before placing a seat next to her on the bed. He put an arm about her small shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Cheer up, Áine," he said soothingly. "He's safe and sound. You know he can handle himself well easily..." He more said this to himself than his young charge. She only cling on to him like a child she truly is.

"I can't help but worry, Blyth," Áine cried. "What if he does need aid from his wounds? I saw him fell before we reached the sanctum of the town! He's far from hurt, Blyth!"

Her guardian sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know...I was there...," he strong voice faded, remembering Bey Gudwick who died this morning. They had to buried him near by the battle his fought with his life in order to protect Blyth and their young Lady. Blyth sighed, remembering that event so clearly. Áine felt her close guardian and companion change of demeanor and cling tighter, hoping that her presence will ease his pain. Blyth could only do but smile at her effort and held her tighter.

"Well, no matter what, we must continue our journey," Caedmon stated as he walks into the room. "Our friend Drizzt would want that. Both he and Bey." His face was grave after hearing about how Drizzt went down from that last sneak attack the demon made. They are not sure if Drizzt is still alive.

Áine has no choice but to sadly agree. She prays that he still lives and some where out there, they will meet again.

"Yes, till then, get some rest, my child," Blyth gentle as he stood up from the bed, taking the cloak about Áine's small shoulders with him. "Bath, change and sleep. We'll continue our journey tomorrow before the sun raises." Áine nodded and begins to shed her clothing as one of the maidens of the tavern shoo the men out but Áine begged for Blyth to stay near by so he did but only outside the bed room door. After a good clean bath and some food into their systems, they begin to prepare for bed, well, Áine's case that is. She put on her long sleeved nightdress then tucked herself int bed while her close guardian Blyth watched over her like a hawk.

%%%%%%

Unknown to the traveling party is a traitor among them but they hid themselves well to blend in with the group to be appear as harmless and friendly. The traitor hid themselves withing a dark cloak as they travel to the outskirts of town near the dark forest as the sun fell behind the hills surrounding the town making shadows appear to be moving, growing larger and more terrifying to anyone's eye but this one was not afraid of measly shadows, the traitor was more afraid of its Master who welds its very life. It has to get the young girl to her destination or the master won't be pleased. Already the assassination attempts failed along the way that's to that wizard and the Lady's few good loyal men.

It sighed and rushed through the forest ground, trying to be seen by any unsuspected campers near by, its dark cloak flows behind it as it seemed to float across the dark like some dark spirit of the forest. It trad further and further until it reached a certain campsite that it been searching for. It smiled and causally walks over into the bright light of the campfire. Sitting around the campfire are four dark cloaked men with their hoods brought over their faces to hide their identities. One of them flicked towards the traitor's direction as it strides into the camp with ease.

"So you finally show..,"one of the cloaked on the traitor's left said as he stood. Then pulls the cloak down about his shoulders, revealing a young man of his late thirties with many scars that can put the greatest warriors into shame. Scar over his left eye which appears to healed completely shut, at the right corner of his mouth is lifted back to give distinctive hint of his upper teeth to have an illusion of him smirking or sneering at his opponent or victim. He was completely free of hair which he shaved off many times, a missing left ear from the scar over his left eye and lips, cheeks and forehead had multiple of little scraps and scars as well. His black eyes shined from the fire light and his well built body frame hidden under the black cloak.

The traitor said nothing at first until it stood within feet of the cloaked group. "I have a bargain that you can not refuse..," it said in a low whisper, hush voice as if afraid who is listening on their conversation.

"What kind of bargain ye're proposing?" Another cloaked figure asked in his deep northern accent voice at the traitor's right.

"It involves a certain thief and ranger you must get rid of at once so my master's plans won't go wrong," the traitor replied with some chide.

"Let me guess, a certain someone must disappear from existence?" Another one asked in his slight southern of Faerûn accent voice.

"You catch on quite quick for an assassin," the traitor comment which only made the speaker shrug as if not caring the insult.

"So, who are we going to kill?" The scarred man asked with some eager in his voice. The traitor smiled slyly from the young man's eagerness to kill.

"First thing first, what's in it for us?" A female voice spoke. You could not tell if she was female because that heavy black cloak that pooled about her feminine frame but that is how she like it. It can throw her opponent or victim off sometimes. That suggestion brought the other three interested as well and turns to the cloaked traitor expectantly.

The traitor knew that it had to increase the bounty ten fold so, it reached within its cloak which made the other four tense, holding on to the hilts of their weapons, and pulls out a heavy sack before throwing it at their feet. The sack fall open when it hit the ground with a low metallic thud, spilling out gold coins. All look on with large wide eyes until one of them reached forward and bit into the coin to see if it was genuine. It was real as any other coin. All grinned with delighted evil glee then look at the traitor.

"We'll get the job done," the scarred man said with sinister intent. "Tell us who and they'll never bother you no more."

The traitor just smiled a lopsided sinister smile, revealing his sharp teeth. The deal was set and the two thorns of his Master's side won't thwart his plans no longer. _Prepare yourself, lil thief_, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I did my best. My fingers are definitely numb but I love it. Anyways, see you next time and please leave me a review! Hopefully.


	10. Ch 8 The Strange Thief Named Sin

A/N: (Sighs) So much to worry, now add a job waiting, new story that's popular suddenly, RP with friend, health problems and blah, blah, blah... Again, I'm sorry for taking long so enjoy chapter 8...

* * *

_The Strange Thief Named Sin_

_Drizzt_

Drizzt slept peacefully in the darkness for how long, he doesn't remember. All he could remember was fighting against an creature that was about to cause harm to a traveling group he was with and then everything went black. The monster's face was not difficult to forget; its sadistic menacing smile, those piercing glowing soul less red eyes and that demented laugh. Suddenly he remember what happened next: He was attacked by that demon's final strike. He shivered at the memory. Wait...he can shiver? He moved his fingers and can actually feel them move on his command. So, if he could move his fingers... He concentrated and his arm move at his command as well. _Good, that means I'm healing..._, Drizzt thought then he wondered how he healed from that attack from the demon and concentrated on opening his eyes. It was some effort since he was resting so long and well but he finally opened them to a blinding light. He flinched and quickly shut them close. _Damn blinding sun..._, he thought with a frustrated groan. He tried to open his eyes again but this still time, slower. As he ease his lids open to reveal purple irises, he flinched again when the bright sunlight came into his view but he quickly blinked to ease the bright light which slowly begins to fade to reveal beautiful blue sky and white soft clouds. He then gaze his eyes downcast to see luscious green forest around him. He groaned and now concentrated to sit up. It is slightly painful and slow process but he reached his peek as he sat forward and leaned a bit on his hands and arms for support behind him in case he couldn't hold himself up. After a minute of rest, he dared himself to remove one of his hands from supporting him and place the same hand over his face to rub his forehead at the pounding headache that came as soon as he sat up.

"Ah, so you're awake...," a voice said softly to his left which made Drizzt froze in place. He didn't have his trusty weapons near by to defend himself from the owner of that voice. He stayed calm and turn to the person but only found a black cat sitting on its hind quarters, staring calmly and softly at Drizzt with those bright yellow yet amber eyes. Those had some intelligence like Guen's eyes when ever she stares at him like that. Drizzt first reaction was to look around the area to find the owner of that voice but remembering well that not all is what they seem, he stares at the cat and nodded.

"Yes...I am," Drizzt said cautiously as if afraid he might scare the creature away. But the cat didn't scampered away, in fact, its eyes twinkled with bright intelligence it has and its furry lips creased further upward to form a, if you can call it, gently smile.

"Good, we were worried that we didn't make it on time to save you...," it spook back without moving much of its lips. The voice sound beautiful, otherworldly and it had a echoing texture to it. Drizzt do not understand why but he feels comfortable with this creature. Sensing Drizzt's emotions, the cat sat up and lightly trotted over to Drizzt and climbed onto his lap then comfortably curled into a ball and laid there, its tail tucked neatly beside it. "Don't worry, young one, I will not harm you..," the cat reassured Drizzt.

Drizzt couldn't help but find that odd that a cat will not cause him any harm and smiled anyways before nodding. "I very much appreciated, friend," Drizzt said softly and reach towards the cat and gently petted its head which cat gave out a light purr in delight.

"Ah, Boss the lover of peace and scratches behind the ears... What more could you love?" Said a familiar voice that Drizzt heard before. This voice is cloaked in deep rich, velvet in a slight baritone tone but it had that hint act of smugness and mischievous tone to it. Drizzt stop what he was doing and turn to his right to see a familiar young man in black.

Standing tall and slightly intimidating, the young man wears a black silk shirt with long sleeves, leather gloves that reach mid way of his arm, on his waist is a black silver studded belt with sterling silver chain that is wrapped around the belt, pants that hugged his legs and leather boots that reached mid way of his thighs with silver buckles on each side. At each of his sides about the waist two twin sheathed swords with leather hilts and studded emblem sheaths and on his head broad brim black hat. The young man's skin was now warm caramel but slightly a bit darker, full lips, beyond shoulder length black silky hair that is tied at the base of his skull and what made him interesting was his deep violet eyes that resembles black. On the left side of his face is two visible scars; from his forehead, on his left eye to his chin and the other on his left cheek where they meet to make an upside down cross. His dark skin help see more scars about his neck but they're well hidden under the collar of his tunic. He was very handsome that could even attract an elf if he wanted to.

Drizzt's memories started to play throughout his head, the fight with the thief in black and he narrows his eyes at the young man who visibly flinch back a step from that powerful purple gaze. The young man may look different but it was quite obvious it is the same thief he fought before.

"Geez, calm down," the thief and back put his hands in mock of surrender. "I'm not here to harm you, I'm only here to check on you and from the looks of it...you're doing fine." The thief then walks over to his side of the camp site and kneel before his possessions, placing something inside a small pouch. Drizzt was curious but cautious as well as he watched the thief's every movement. The cat saw this and chuckle which caught Drizzt's ears.

"It is alright, young one, he's telling the truth. He won't harm you," the cat assured him. Drizzt raised a fine white brow before he heard rustling in the bushes. He abruptly turn towards them in time to see a familiar large black panther with bright intelligent yellow eyes. The panther caught those purple gaze before bounding towards Drizzt with glee in every step. Drizzt didn't have time to let out a short sound as the panther roughly yet gently tackle him back onto the ground. Luckily the little black cat jumped out of the way just before the large feline tackled the ranger.

Drizzt chuckled and laughed as the panther licked and nuzzles its large angular head against his while purring happily. Drizzt laughed and gently shoved the panther's head away so he could breath and said with relief, "Guen! I was afraid something had happened to you while I was out..." Guen purred and nuzzles his face again which made him chuckled softly. "Thank the Goddess you're safe..."

"Actually it's the other way around...," implied the thief which made Dirzzt turned to him with those powerful odd colored eyes. The thief arch an eyebrow and shrugged. "Hey, she was more worried about you than you of her."

Drizzt blinked in surprise. "How do you know of this?" He could never expect an thief to understand what Guen is thinking but then again... Drizzt turns to the black talking cat. That should not have surprised him.

The thief snickered and nodded from reading Drizzt's expression. "Yes, Boss told me what Guen is feeling and right now, she's very happy to see you awake and well..."

Guen confirmed it with a comforting purr against Drizzt's cheek which made him chuckle softly at her and smile. He gave her a good loving tug which she react kindly with a lick on his face and lightly shove her off of him so he can sit up. She laid perfectly still as she watches her master and companion sit with a slight wince at his chest. Guen gave out a low warning growl of concern. The pain from that attack still slightly hurts when moving a certain muscle but other than that, he was fine.

A brown wooden bowl that is beautifully crafted is placed on his lap full of hot stew of editable condiments mixed into it. A spoon as well was set next to the bowl, well crafted as the bowl to a matching set.

"Eat. You'll need your strength," said the person who gave it to him. Drizzt looks up int time to watch the thief walk away from him towards the a large pot that was sitting on a hot burning fire. Drizzt only stared for a moment longer before retuning his gaze back to the bowl on his lap. _A thief that I was fighting against before is helping me heal and serving me food...? He's a strange one indeed_, Drizzt thought and took hold of the spoon a bit shaky but held it well to scoop a half spoon full of the stew and eat it. It wasn't bad to Drizzt's tastes and continues to eat. Guen gave a content growl of a sigh and nuzzle next to Drizzt as he ate.

The small black cat trotted towards the thief and chats with him about something important. But Drizzt couldn't hear with his excellent elven hearing, they are only whispers of words which sound familiar to him. Then Drizzt realized, that whispering he heard while fighting the thief was coming from the black cat. _Just what kind of creature is it?_ Drizzt thought curiously as he finishes his meal.

Half the day went to late evening and the sun slowly begins to set on the horizon as Drizzt begins to feel his strength returning and the pain in his chest disappearing with Guen staying faithfully by his side. Drizzt stretched and flexed his muscles carefully and when he felt no pain at all, he stood up with a great sigh.

"Feeling better?" Ask the thief who sat by the fire, now wearing his no sleeves black jacket that reaches to his ankles and broad brimmed black hat on his head, watching the flames die down. Drizzt and the thief begin to developed mutual feelings toward each other but Drizzt still a bit wary around the boy.

"Why are you helping me?" Drizzt ask the thief, wanting to know why this whole time of the thief's motives. The thief only lifted a shoulder as he turn his dark gaze at Drizzt. His dark eyes shimmer purple or violet from the light of the flames as he stare at Drizzt. Drizzt never met a human with odd colored eyes that is similar to his own. These eyes felt like they are staring right through him. The thief then suddenly smirked which send Drizzt on defense.

"Because I want to...," the thief said as if that explained enough and stood from his seat. He took hold of a small wooden barrel and chuck the water inside it at the fire to kill the flames with a smoky sizzling hiss. White gray smoke rise from the burnt yet drenched chunks of wood that kept the fire alive and the thief shook the barrel to the very last drop before placing it in his small pouch which extends at the shape of the barrel then contracts back into a palm size pouch. Drizzt had to blinked at that. He seen magic before and magic charms and even charmed objects never the one that the thief possessed.

The thief then tied the pouch to his belt on the right side and place his hands on his hips at he looks at Drizzt.

"Now that's settled...," then points at Drizzt's feet. "Can I have my cloak back, please?" Drizzt blinked and looks down at his feet to see a black cloak folded up into a pillow he could rest his head on. Drizzt looks back up at the thief before reaching down and picking up the cloak. _What a strange thief..._, Drizzt thought as he took hold of the cloak. The soft fabric slightly tingles in his hands. Drizzt felt a bit unsettled by the fabric but shook the feeling away and gave the cloak to the thief. The thief smiled and thanked him as he took hold of his cloak.

"You should get ready too," the cat behind Drizzt said. "We are about to take our leave.."

Drizzt wasn't quite done with them so he tighten his hold the cloak when the thief tries to take it. The thief blinks and gaze up at Drizzt with a raised eyebrow.

"First, I must ask a question of you and you must answer me truthfully," Drizzt requested. The thief blinked again as if a bit shocked that Drizzt was asking this and narrow his eyes just a bit.

"How can you be sure I'll answer truthfully?" The thief asked with a slight smugness in his voice. Drizzt then opens his mouth to reply that with a retort one when he suddenly felt the urge to-

"Duck!" Drizzt reached for the the thief as they both dived down to the ground when a arrow wheezed by where their heads once were before it strike the ground with a low _thwang_ sound. Guen went low and growled loudly at the forest while Boss cat hissed with her.

The thief a bit taken by the aid but quite grateful and instantly stood up to his feet, glaring at the surrounding forest. _Great, there had to be assassins_, the thief thought and gaze back down to Drizzt who was getting to his feet. Another few arrows wheezed by again which them all jolt and move to dodge them. _We have to get out of here..._, the thief thought and grabbed Drizzt's arm and yanked him towards his cloak and possessions. Drizzt jolted from the touch as he was dragged towards his possessions.

"What are-"

"No time to explain," said the slightly panicked thief. He reached for Boss who in turn leaped towards him and onto his shoulder. Guen settled beside Drizzt, tightly close as Drizzt place comfort hand on her neck. The thief closed his eyes and whispered,

"_Καλώ σου να με απελευθερώσει από τα δεσμά μου ένα δεσμά, ζητώ μόνο για σένα να μου άγκυρα και να βοηθήσει μέσα από το πέρασμα στο Μεταξύ κόσμο. Σκιά, καλώ εμπρός για να αποσυνδέσετε και σου ανοίγει σε επίπεδο ισχύος πέντε, να λάβει το ρόλο και τη μεταφορά μου στο σημείο όπου θέλω να είμαι_."

Then about them, a black mist like shadow came alive from the thief's feet and form about them in a cold embrace which Drizzt was slightly alarmed as the world he knew disappeared before his eyes as he was transport into a world unknown to him.

While this happened, their assaulter aimed their arrows and fired but only miss by a hair as the arrows hit nothing but ground where the group once stood. The assaulter growled in frustration as they watch their target slip away into nothing.

% % %%******%%%%

_Sin_

Sin and the others reappeared in another part of the same region and realm but much closer to the mountains and a town that is more than several feet away. Sin sighed with relief as they escaped from their assaulter before it got worse. Drizzt maybe healed but he still needs rest to regain his strength. Sin turned to Drizzt who was blinking from the experience he could have never imagine and explain while Guen just growled with annoyance and shook herself from any lasting effects from the that spell. Sin smirked and stood from his spot, helping Drizzt stand as well. Drizzt jolted from that touch again and gaze up at Sin. Seeing that drows and elves seem to share the same height of five foot or so tall, Sin was much taller than him. Sin chuckled and let go of Drizzt's arm as it fell listlessly at his side.

"First time, huh?" Sin asked which woke Drizzt from his daze and stare at him with those purple eyes.

"What happened? What type of spell did you use to conjoiner that?" Drizzt asked with curiosity and anxiety.

Sin smirked. "No magic, just instincts," then he shook out his cloak before him which made a light thunderous fluttering sound to his ears. Boss then leaps from Sin's shoulders and lands softly on the ground before slowly strolling towards Drizzt's things and pointed to them with his nose.

"You better put them on," the cat advised which Drizzt took to heart and put on his chain linked tunic over his clothes, then gloves and his weapons before setting his cloak on his shoulders. Boss nodded his approval at Drizzt before returning to Sin's side.

"Well, now that I have saved you, twice, we can go our separate ways," Sin said and set his hat firmly on his head. "There's a town over there that'll let you in to rest...," Sin pointed off to his right which Drizzt looked and gaze back at Sin. "Just mention my name and they'll let you in."

"What is your name?" Drizzt asked. Being around the thief for so long he never got his name.

Sin smiled and said, "It's Sin."

Drizzt blinked. "Sin...a strange name. I never thought could anyone be named like that..."

Sin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Enh, my mother gave me that name. and I'm wearing it proudly for her sake.." then turns to Drizzt with a grin. "Well, I guess I'll see ya." Then turns to run into the forest.

"Wait!" Drizzt called out to them which made Sin gaze back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you intended to do?" Sin looks a bit confused before Drizzt continued, "You were about to steal that girl's prized possession...why?"

Sin blinked then gazed down at Boss who return the same gaze back to him. Both then look back at Drizzt who was now becoming a bit anxious.

Sin scratched the back of his neck, a bit nervous gesture. "Well, you can say we _were_ after the girl's chest but it seemed that-"

"Let's just say, we need to return to our mission and that is all," Boss said firmly. Sin idly nodded his head at that.

Drizzt was not too sure about that but nodded his understanding. "If that's the case, then please enlighten me with one more thing.." Both shared a look with each other before nodded. "Why a kindhearted person must resort to this?" Sin blinked for a moment as if thinking before opening his mouth. As he was about to speak, Sin suddenly stopped in his tracks. Boss looks up at Sin with a concern expression that can be visibly seen on the cat's face. Sin seemed to be a trance again, that same trance before. Sin seemed to be listening to something then blinked his eyes and it was gone. Boss was very concerned now and Drizzt seemed concerned too before Sin gaze up Drizzt and smiled.

Boss and Drizzt wondered what is wrong when Sin gave his lopsided grin and said, "You know what, I have a better idea. Why don't we travel together to the village and talk there, alright? You'll get all your answers there."

Both Boss and Drizzt stare at Sin as if he just grew a second head. _What did he say?_ Boss thought in shock as Drizzt broke the stare with shaking his head then gaze back at Sin with a light serious look in his eyes.

"I would very much like that, Sin," Drizzt said calmly. Sin smiled and nodded at Drizzt and gaze at Boss.

"Come on, Boss, please?" Sin slightly begged. A strange scene indeed, Sin is begging a cat... Drizzt could not help but chuckle at this.

Boss only stare blankly at Sin for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and nodded in defeat, "Fine. For now..."

Sin grinned and nodded then lend out his arm to Boss who kindly leaped onto and climbed into his shoulders. Sin got comfortable with the extra weight on his shoulders and turn towards Drizzt.

"Ready to go?" Sin asked.

Drizzt does not understand Sin's change of heart but he will not waste the opportunity to hear Sin's motives behind his actions. So Drizzt pulled out a small black figurine and place it on the ground, Guen pace around it before turning into mist then picking up the figurine and tentatively tucked it in his pouch. Drizzt then gaze back at Sin. "Alright, I am set. Lead the way." Sin smirked and walked ahead while Drizzt followed close behind. Unknown to them, they were being followed by dark figures in the shadows of the forest, carefully doing their best to remain out of sight until further noticed, ready to strike their targets as they reach the outer boundaries of the town up ahead.

* * *

A/N: *Sighs* Yep...there you go. I read this more than three times and if there is anything that needs improving, Review me please. Review me for good and bad, I guess. See ya next three weeks...


End file.
